Life Without You
by jayyraazT
Summary: Mr. & Mrs. Weasley are gone for a week. The young Weasleys throw a party where things get out of hand and hidden emotions are revealed. What will be done about them? What happens when there's a deeper meaning to what's been going on in Fred's mind? Enjoy!
1. The Burrow

**Hey guys. This is my first fic. So just let me know if it's worth continuing. This chapter is a bit short, but chapt 2 should be up really soon. Thanks! - Jayy.**

**Disclaimers: I do no own any of the _Harry Potter_ Characters**

* * *

"Now don't forget, take good care of the Burrow, while we're gone. I don't want to come home to a house filled with hippogriffs or any other magical creatures that don't belong here," said Mrs. Weasley, while eyeing the twins.

"Especially you two Fred and George; no pranks while we're gone," she said sternly.

Mr. Weasley and the rest of the Weasley clan along with Harry and Hermione tried hard not to smirk. They knew Mrs. Weasley was asking an impossible request from the twins.

"No pranks?" Fred and George whined in unison.

"That's like telling Olivander," said George

"Not to make wands." Said Fred

"Simply unfathomable," they said in unison with huge identical grins.

"No worries mum, I think we can handle ourselves. We are all grown adults here," said Ginny.

"I know, dear, but the last time you're father and I went to visit your brother Bill and Fleur, the garden gnomes were running wild, and all the bedroom doors were enchanted to open into other rooms than their own," Molly said, giving the twins a stern look.

"Ah, yes. Remember that one Georgie?" asked Fred

"Of course brother-o-mine. Poor Ronniekins walked in on" said George

"Harry and Ginny, ahh how shall we put it 'rearranging the bed sheets'?" they finished together.

Both Ron and Harry went red in the face, as all the Weasley men and Harry do when they've become embarrassed. Ginny just gave her twin brothers her infamous death stare. Oh, they were going to pay her back for letting that slip, she thought to herself.

Trying to spare Ron and Harry's obvious embarrassment, Hermione tried changing the subject. "I love the new purple bed sheets you got Mrs. Weasley. I'll make sure to wash the matching curtains you found stored away this weekend before I put them out. Are there any other chores we'd have to take care of while you're gone?"

"Oh yes, dear. I've got them written down somewhere. Oh Arthur, where did I put that list of chores?" she asked her husband before they went to the kitchen in search of it. Harry and Ron glanced over to Hermione and gave her a relief-filled smile. Hermione always knew how to get them out of awkward situations.

"New purple bed sheets? I wouldn't mind helping you rearrange those" Fred told Hermione with a sly smile and wink.

"Ha. As much as Mione would love to be helped by you Gred, she's well aware that I'm the better looking twin, mate. Isn't that right, Mione?" said George.

"I think you're parents are more than eager to arrange the new bed sheets themselves. It's for their new bed, I've been told." replied Hermione, with a smile of her own.

"Ugh. Merlin's pants, Mione" said George

"No need for that mental image," replied Fred with a disgusted look on his face.

Serves them right, thought Hermione.

She loved the witty banter she could carry with the twins. It was comedically challenging trying to keep up, but it was worth it when she won every now and then.

* * *

A few hours later, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had left to Bill and Fleur's beach cottage. They were staying with the couple for a few days since Fleur had just given birth and needed help around the house.

The evening came and went without much commotion. Percy had returned to his flat in London, where he had some paperwork, needing to get done for work. The twins had gone back to their store to restock supplies. They wanted to get as much work done, since they had decided to close up early the following day, Saturday, because the Weasley's were holding a small get-together for the DA members and old Hogwarts friends.

Harry and Ron were playing Exploding Snap, when Ginny decided to talk to Hermione about some party details.

"Mione, do you think we should get some Muggle liquor for the party tomorrow? I know Fred and George are bringing tons of Butterbeer and Firewhiskey, but it'd be a great idea to have some muggle liquor so we can play some of those muggle games you told us about." Said Ginny.

"Yea. I think that's good. Do you know how many people are showing up? That way we can head into Diagon Alley and then muggle London and get as much as we need." Replied Hermione.

As much as Hermione loved to see her friends, she wasn't much of a drinker. But, since the end of the war, she'd been trying to loosen up, and just relax. It was odd not being on the watch and fearing the strike of death eaters. It took some time getting used to it, but she had been having fun just being a young adult. So, she was determined to help Ginny make the party as interesting and fun as possible.

"I know Neville, Hannah, Luna, Oliver, and Lee, are coming. But, I think Lavender and Parvati might come as well. I'm not sure," replied Ginny.

"Ok. A few bottles of Vodka, and maybe some tequila might be fun. We should definitely get the tequila, it'd be hilarious once we start playing never have I ever," said Hermione laughing to herself. Ginny just gave her an odd look, she'd never heard of such a game. But, it had to be good if Mione was laughing about it.

The party was sure going to be fun.


	2. Friends and Firewhisky

******Thanks to SJRegina for beta reading what I have so far! Lots of thanks!**

**Once again, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.**

* * *

Hermione and Ginny woke up early Saturday to clean up the house and cook a few things for the party, before they headed out to buy the liquor and shop for a new dress Ginny had been eyeing at Diagon Alley.

While, Hermione and Ginny went out shopping, Harry and Ron had enchanted the living room to fit up to 30 people. They transformed the chairs and couches into nice futons, bean bags, cushions, and coffee tables to put the guests' drinks. They also set up a beer pong table Harry had acquired from his cousin Dudley. Ron really enjoyed this game. He found it so interesting and was always amused when someone got really drunk off it. Fred and George had stopped by during their lunch break to set up the music equipment.

* * *

"Hermione what do you think about this colour?" Asked Ginny for the 8th time today. It was the same exact dress, but Ginny couldn't choose a colour. Nonetheless Hermione had to agree it really looked great on the redhead. It was short and body fitting, showing off Ginny's great athletic legs. Harry would definitely appreciate the dress.

"It looks great Gin. Just like the other four or six. I can't even remember. But, I think you should definitely get the black with green lining. It'd be great with the black stilettos you got last month," answered Hermione.

"You're so right. Hey, I saw a gorgeous red halter dress that would be great for you tonight!" said Ginny.

"No thanks Gin. I'm just going to wear jeans and the nice blouse your mum got me."

"Mione! Come on, you never know who might show up. I really doubt only the DA is going to show up. Knowing Fred, George, and Lee, other people are definitely going to come. You need to dress to impress. Who knows, you might get to shag someone by the end of the night," said Ginny with a mischievous grin that could match the twins.

Hermione nearly tripped over Ginny's suggestion. She could be so straightforward sometimes. But, Hermione knew better than to argue with Gin, when it came to fashion choices. So she pleased Ginny, by trying on the dress she had suggested; of course not expecting to buy it. Yet, as usual, Ginny got her way. At least now Hermione had something new to wear. She just hoped it wasn't too fancy or outrageous for the party.

The girls got home around four in the afternoon, and the place was all set up. The guys had managed not to burn the appetizers and finger foods Hermione had left them to warm up with a heating charm. There were lots of sweets as well. Guess the twins had done a bit of shopping themselves.

* * *

At about 6 in the evening, Hermione was showered and dressed. Her hair hung loosely with the curl-sustaining charm Ginny had put on her. Her make-up looked natural, and the dress was just stunning. She looked herself in the mirror and reminded herself to thank Ginny for her great sense of fashion. She felt good, and was willing to go as far as to say that she felt "sexy" for the occasion. Her body was clearly outlined and she had to admit she was proud at how well she filled in the dress. With one last look in the mirror, she walked downstairs.

As soon as she got to the top of the stairs, she heard a gasp from a mister Fred Weasley, who was coming out of his spare bedroom at the Burrow. Although he and George lived above the joke shop, they still slept over from time to time, and had spare clothing. While Arthur and Molly were gone, they had been told to stay over with the trio and Ginny.

"Well, well. Don't you clean up nicely Granger," said Fred eyeing Hermione. He really hadn't noticed how gorgeous Hermione had grown up to be, what with her always wearing Ron's t-shirts and her loose jeans. She was a great young woman that his family adored; smart, cute, and kind, but she was hot too. She had a really nice bum he had to admit. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Probably because he wasn't paying attention, he told himself.

Hermione blushed a bit from the compliment but gladly accepted it nonetheless.

"Why thank you Fred. You look nice yourself,"

Fred grinned. "But of course. Being the best looking Weasley, I've got to keep up appearances and all."

Laughing Hermione and Fred reached the living room, where some of their friends were already being greeted.

Luna, Neville, and Hannah were the first to arrive. Neville and Hannah had been dating ever since the war ended. So it was always a fact they'd be together wherever one had been invited. Luna had showed up with a cute yellow romper and white high heels that greatly complimented her hair. She looked gorgeous, and Ron had a cute blush cross his face when he greeted her.

Although it was expected that Hermione and Ron would end up together, after the battle, they had realized that they were free to choose what and who they wanted. They knew they loved each other as friends and were like family to each other, but they didn't know if it was strong enough to blossom into a romantic relationship. So, they decided to stay as friends. And Hermione thought it was a good idea, and it was especially reinforced by the way Ron behaved whenever he was around Luna. They had been dating for about 3 months now.

Luna was good for him, Hermione thought. Their personalities just clicked. She just hoped they would eventually get over the initial shyness all beginning couples got within the first months of dating.

* * *

By 10 pm, the Burrow was packed. Katie, Angelina, Oliver, Verity, Lee, Seamus, and Dean had arrived, and so did a few others like Alicia, Romilda, Lavender, Parvati, and Padma, along with their dates. Some were dancing, while others were catching up with each other. Some of the guys had already started playing beer pong and were pretty tipsy. Fred and George had bets going on who would passout first, although they were pretty tipsy themselves.

Hermione was having a good time, and Ginny thought it'd be a great time to try out the "Never had I ever" drinking game. And so Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Fred, George, Dean, Lavander, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Seamus, and Lee were set up around a table.

Since Hermione and Dean were the only muggle-borns they had to explain the games to the others.

"So someone starts the game by saying 'Never have I ever' and you continue the statement. If anyone who has done what the statement says then you take a drink. If no one has done it, then the one who said the statement takes the drink. Got it? It's pretty simple" explained Dean.

Everyone agreed.

"But for this game, Ginny and I thought it'd be more amusing if we had a mix of firewhiskey and muggle tequila. All right, everyone have their shot glasses?" asked Hermione.

And the game began.

"Never have I ever snogged a random stranger at a bar" began Lavender. A few of the girls and guys drank to it. Not surprisingly, most of the statements had been drunk to. After a few rounds everyone was pretty tipsy. So of course, the most infamous muggle game wizards knew how to play began.

"Truth or Dare?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Truth"

"Is it true that Harry and you were caught by Filtwick in the Charms classroom that one time?"

Ginny gasped. Oh she was going to have to get Hermione back for that one, "Yes." Ginny replied. The girls squealed and giggled. Everyone had heard about that incident at Hogwarts, the infamous boy who lived almost didn't live when the Weasley boys got wind of it. The non-Weasley guys cat-called and whistled at Harry, while he blushed profusely.

"Truth or Dare Hermione?" asked Ginny

Oh no. If she chose truth Ginny would surely get out one of her most embarrassing moments. Probably something to do with Krum, since she never really told anyone details about their short-lived relationship. Dare, would be her only option. I mean, it couldn't be that evil, Ginny was really tipsy. Hell, she was tipsy, she probably wouldn't even remember what she had been dared to do the next day anyways.

"Dare." Hermione firmly replied with all her Gryffindor courage.

Ginny gave a malicious smirk, "I dare you to snog George for 5 full minutes."


	3. Five Minutes

**This chapter is really short, and I'll probably end up adding more to it, but I published it 'cause I didn't want to leave chapter 2 with a cliffy :) so enjoy. and pleaseeee leave reviews. That way I know if I'm doing any good or if I should just leave it here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters unfortunately **

* * *

Oh bloody hell, thought Hermione. I've got to snog George? Ginny really played this one well. At least it wasn't a stranger. That would be completely uncomfortable, she thought. Knowing George and his confident cassanova demeanor, he would get over the awkward kiss, she told herself.

George, who was sitting right next to her, gave an enthusiastic laugh, and looked across the table to Katie Bell, his ex. Although he and Katie were on friendly and speaking terms, he did miss her. But, it wasn't his fault they weren't together. Yes, they had drifted apart during the war, but she was the one who decided to see other people. Maybe, if she saw him snog someone else, someone smart and sexy-looking as Hermione was tonight, it might make her a tad jealous, George hoped. If not, well, snogging Hermione was going to be a pleasure anyways. Hermione did looked great in that red dress, he thought.

"Well, what are you waiting for Granger? My lips aren't going to be unoccupied all night, you know?" joked George.

Hermione, unlike herself, giggled at his comment. "Just making sure you were up to it. Not everyone can handle my impressive snogging," She replied with a confident smile. The fire whiskey had definitely gotten to her, she thought.

Hermione then turned to face George and brought her face to his. George also readjusted himself to face Hermione and lightly placed his right hand on her thigh when she leaned into his face, then lightly placed his other hand on her cheek, before their lips briefly touched.

The moment their lips touched, an odd and unexpected jolt of electricity ran through both of them. Maybe it was the moment, or maybe all the drinks had finally gotten to them. But, all of a sudden Hermione had somehow wrapped her arms around George's neck and was playfully running her fingers through his fiery red hair, while his tongue fought hers for dominance.

George, unbeknown to him, had managed to get Hermione on his lap. His hands no longer on her thighs but instead one holding her waist, and the other roaming her body. When he felt her tug his hair and grind against him, he let a small moan escape from his throat, and pushed her body closer to him. It was so close he could feel her breasts on him. She was definitely no longer his little brother's best friend, he thought. Hermione was truly sexy. He mentally told himself to thank whoever had convinced her to buy the dress she wore tonight.

George's small moan didn't go unnoticed. Many at the table began to encourage the couple with cat-calls and whistles. Ginny couldn't help laughing when she had announced the 5 minutes were up, and George and Hermione hadn't even stopped to catch their breaths. Instead, George felt Hermione's hands travel to his chest where she played with his shirt's button, unawarely grinding at a slow pace.

Hermione, felt invigorated by the whistles and of course the alcohol running through her veins. She didn't know why she was still snogging George, and why she wasn't feeling self-conscious about snogging him right in front of all their friends. Yes, she was aware it was him, George Weasley, her best-friend's older brother. But this felt good, being wanted; being desired. It had been such a long time since she'd been with someone. That had to be it, she thought.

After much contemplation, and about 10 minutes of snogging, her brain finally snapped back to reality. This was George Weasley. This had been a revenge dare. Hermione finally released her hands and sat up, blushing after realizing she had somehow managed to end up on George's lap, unbutton one of his shirt's top buttons, and had her dress hiked higher up her thighs than she was comfortable with.

George opened his eyes at the shift in closeness, and smirked when he noticed a blushing Hermione had gotten back to her senses, and was retrieving to her own chair.

"Enough snogging for you two?" giggled Ginny

"Yeah mate. That went well past 5 minutes," added Lee

"Just matching Mione, here, with my great snogging skills. We are both pretty impressive at it, wouldn't you say?," George said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Hermione once again blushed, but managed to laugh a "yeah right, you're not that good" laugh.

Was she blushing because she enjoyed it? Or was it the adrenaline and embarrassment, she asked herself.

"Ha. If it wasn't for the audience, George would've shagged Granger here and now." Said Lee

The table laughed at Lee's comment. All except two people, who's laughs didn't seem quite so genuine. One of whom caught George's eyes. It was Katie, she was smiling, but he knew her all too well. It wasn't an honest carefree smile. It had bothered her seeing him kissing someone else so... passionately. And hell, George couldn't blame her. He hadn't expected it to go so far. Who would've known he would learn so much from one dare. He learned Hermione was pretty darn good at snogging, and hell he could only imagine how good of a shag she must be; but he also learned that Katie Bell might possibly still have feelings for him, but she wouldn't just admit it to him out of nowhere. Ideas started forming. . . maybe he could use this to his advantage. Just maybe. . .

The other person who didn't seem all too pleased over George and Hermione's hot display of affection was Fred. But, no one seemed to notice. Not even Fred himself. He wasn't exactly upset. But, something just didn't feel right when he saw Mione grinding on his twin's lap. Yes, she was single, and so was his brother, but he just hadn't expected it. He knew they didn't have feelings for each other, and it was probably the firewhisky. Yet, something had tugged in his stomach when he had heard his brother's happy groan. Why was he thinking about it so much, he asked himself. Grabbing another shot glass of muggle tequila, he downed it and shaked his head, trying to get rid of all the thoughts he was trying to decipher.

"Oi. So who's next?" asked Lee gleefully.


	4. Dreams

**This chapter is a little long.. so please tell me what you think! Thanks to Xaila'n'Eli, ArtimasDD, Nikki Ride, and Tobias-Peeta-Edward lover for your comments! I'll try and continue this story if just for you guys! And a great big thanks to SJRegina for your support and help!**

**PS- No worries. George and Hermione are very close, but remember this is a FREMIONE fanfic ;)**

* * *

As the night went on, the drunkenness was almost palpable in the atmosphere. The ladies had abandoned their heels, guys were untucking their shirts left and right, and the center of the living room had become the jubilant dance floor.

Couples were dancing and laughing together; others were dancing in a ridiculous conga line, but having fun either way. Ron and Luna on the other hand, were adorably swaying together in a close embrace, completely off rhythm to the high-beat music, gazing into each other's eyes, just enjoying the moment together. The sight honestly illustrated the couple's personality, Hermione thought, sitting on a wooden stool near the fireplace.

"Ronniekins's got it bad, doesn't he?" asked George, surprising Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Luna's a great girl. She's good for him."

"I'm not saying she's not. It's just odd to see him like that, you know? Caring for someone so much that they're your whole world. That you would do anything for her and not care what others think... ," replied George.

"He's grown up."Hermione answered, looking up to find George gazing in a different direction than Luna and Ron were dancing. She followed his eyes and saw who he was actually talking about.

"You still love her, don't you?"

He hastily looked away from Katie, when she caught him starring at her. "Wha-Who? Katie? No, 'course not. You do recall I ended it with her?"

Hermione gave a small smile, "I didn't ask you who left who. I asked if you still loved her. So you haven't answered my question. And anyways, didn't you 'end it' with her because she suggested seeing other people?" Surprised, George looked at her and was about to ask how she knew that, when Hermione smirked and added: "Yeah, the all-wise one knows all."

"Ginny told you, didn't she? I swear I will never know how she does it; always knowing stuff. She probably carries around a pair of extendable ears with her everywhere" George said, before Hermione burst out laughing at the thought of Ginny with extendable ears in her bag.

The song had ended the moment Hermione and George had laughed out loud, and it made a few curious heads briefly turn to the source of the gleeful laughter. Among those curious eyes were Katie's. Hermione caught them briefly before they wandered over to George's.

"I think she still cares for you, George."

"Let's prove your theory, shall we?" and with that George grabbed Hermione by the waist tightly, pulling her off the stool, and started spinning her in the air. Hermione laughed. George could be so unpredictable sometimes, but she knew he was trying to make Katie jealous. So why not play along, if it was going to help her prove her point?

After the spinning, they joined the dance floor. Hermione was having a good time, but she kept catching Katie looking towards her and George. That didn't go unnoticed by George either, so with every new song, their bodies seemed to inch closer together. At this, Hermione began to feel unsure about playing along. What if Katie actually felt hurt seeing George having a good time with someone else? Or what if people began to think she and George were a couple now? He had been the only guy she had danced with the entire night, she thought. And he hadn't left her side since the truth and dare game.

Hermione caught Fred looking at her weirdly, as if he were upset that he caught them doing something he wasn't aware of. Fred quickly looked away and she felt a blush cross her cheek. From the look on his face, he probably thought they were becoming a couple now too, she thought. If Fred, George's twin, thought that, then the others would definitely think she and George were a couple now, deduced Hermione.

George noticed Hermione's thinking-face and bent down to speak in her ear, "Now, now Mione. Everyone knows the Weasley charm doesn't seem to work on you. Otherwise you would have been with Ron ages ago." Hermione let out a small laugh. "But then again, he's not the best looking Weasley, and I haven't really tried seducing you," he said adding a wink.

Hermione lightly punched him for his comment, but George caught her hand, and told her to follow him. Intrigued, yet skeptical about what he was going to do, she tried to budge her hand free, and wouldn't follow him. Instead she asked why she should.

"Just trust me. I've got something to tell you. But, not here. Ok?" She glared at him, but thought about it quickly. She had learned he still loved Katie. Whatever it was probably had more to do with Katie, or he probably needed someone new to vent to besides Fred, she thought.

So she decided to hear him out and followed him outside into the cool night.

* * *

The song was ending, when Katie turned to look at George for what seemed to be the 100th time that night. She couldn't help herself, and didn't understand why she kept looking. But this time, instead of finding him dancing with the only girl who seemed to have caught his attention this evening, she saw him guiding Hermione towards the exit. She felt a bit of heat rush to her face, but pushed it aside. It was none of her business what George did or didn't do with someone else, she thought.

* * *

Hours later, the party had ended and people had gone home. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna, and Fred had gone to their rooms and some of them were all ready sleeping. Luna was sleeping over in Ginny and Hermione's room, since she and Ron would be spending Sunday together celebrating their three-month anniversary.

During this time, Hermione had heard an earful about Katie and George's whirlwind romance. She didn't know why he trusted her with such information. But, he definitely still loved Katie, even if he didn't want to admit it, she concluded.

George had also apologized for having let things get out of hand during the snogging dare, and admitted that it had been because he too thought Katie still had feelings for him and hoped that making her jealous would help him out. Hermione smiled at his train of thought, while George took this opportunity to compliment her snogging skills, to which she blushed. And finally she realized why George was telling her all of this.

But before she could decline he said: "Now before you say no. Just think about it. It's not like it would be a real thing. And it wouldn't be all the time, just whenever she's nearby."

"George, you're asking me to pretend to date you just so you can get back at Katie for leaving you."

"That's not true. I'd have done that with the girls I have actually dated. But, I don't want to get back at her."

"Then what?" Hermione asked.

"I want to get her back…" George said with such an intense, yet heartbreaking tone. "I'm just asking for you to help. You're smart, successful, and sexy. The three S's guys like. So that makes you the perfect girl for Katie to be jealous of."

Hermione looked at him. He was being honest and vulnerable. She felt bad saying no, but the plan didn't sound like a good idea. George was a great guy and good friend, so she told him she was going to sleep on it.

George grinned and thanked her for considering his crazy plan. He knew he was asking a lot from Hermione.

He helped her off the grass, and they walked back towards the Burrow. The drinks had worn off and they were both extremely tired. Hermione couldn't wait to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

Reaching Ginny's room, Hermione found the door locked and wondered if Harry had slept over, and if Luna was with Ron in his room. She highly doubted it, and decided to try the Alohamora spell, which didn't work. Ginny had probably forgotten to unlock the door, if she had been with Harry earlier, she thought.

"Guess I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight," she said to herself.

Hermione went to the washroom to clean up. She took off her heels and walked towards the stairs quietly. She didn't want to wake anyone.

George was headed to the washroom when he saw Hermione near the steps. "Where're you going? Did you forget something outside?"

"No. Ginny accidently locked me out of our room. So I'm sleepling on the couch."

"Oh that Ginny. Such a bad housemate, locking you out like that..." he snickered. "How about you take my room? It'll be uncomfortable if you sleep on the couch. Trust me. Even if you transfigure it, the couch's too old. I can go bunk with Fred." He said nonchalantly.

Hermione wouldn't have liked to impose had it been another circumstance. But she was too tired to decline the offer; she just wanted to get into bed and sleep. So she thanked him and walked into Fred and George's old bedroom. Fred had taken Percy's old room when Percy had moved out, and George stayed in their old room.

After washing up, George headed to Percy's old room, but found that the door was also locked. And then he remembered the charms he and Fred had done earlier that day. They had enchanted all their siblings rooms to lock (except their own room) as a prank so they couldn't get out in the morning. The only way to unlock the door was to greet the door and have a morning chit chat (unless you knew the counter-spell). Once the door felt you had been cheerful enough in conversation, then it'd unlock itself. George laughed realizing Fred's door also got enchanted. With all the drinks and extensive conversation with Hermione, he couldn't remember the counter-spell clearly. He then gave another short laugh: now he was headed for the couch.

Hermione was about to close the door, when George passed by. "Now where are you going?" she asked him.

"After speaking about that old couch, I got this urge to sleep on it again and just couldn't resist," he said in an overdramatically voice, putting the back of his hand on his forehead and his other hand on his heart.

Hermione smiled at his antics, "No, seriously. Did Fred not let you in?"

"What? Fred not let me in? Come on, no one can resist letting me into their bedroom." he winked, "But, no it's not that, his room is locked just like Ginny's. You see, we enchanted the rooms to stay locked until you politelly greet it. It's a new prank still in the experimental stage, but the thing is, I've forgotten the quick counter-spell right now."

"Ha. Serves you right. I don't even want to imagine how they'll deal with your prank in the morning. But, I can't let you sleep on the couch. I just took over your room… Why don't I transfigure your bed into two cots? It wouldn't be the first time I bunk with the opposite sex, so you dont have to be weird about it. I just hope you don't snore as loud as Ron."

"Ha. Ickle Ronniekins snores? I don't snore at all just so you know; and your offer does sound better than sleeping on the couch. But why not just keep the one bed erinstead? I mean you are wearing my t-shirt" He said teasing her.

She gave him a glare, "My dress wasn't long enough for me to transfigure into an entire night gown, only bottoms. I hope you don't mind." She said before heading into the room.

* * *

Accustomed to rising early, Hermione awoke before George. Trying really hard not to wake him with the creaky floorboards, she trekked around his bed to the clock and saw that it was only 7am. She'd only slept three hours, and although she still felt tired, she didn't want to sleep anymore. But it was too early to make breakfast. She knew the others would wake around 9. So she settled on reading a few magical magazines lying about, before heading downstairs. They were terribly boring, mostly about Quidditch statistics on teams heading to the world cup; so instead she found herself ordering the magazines alphabetically and levitating them over to the bookshelf. She was almost done, when an old book fell off, startling George awake.

Confused at first, he just starred at Hermione and the magazines until realizing why he had been awoken.

"Morning Mione, I'm assuming you're tidying my room as a way to thank me for letting you bunk with me last night? Just don't make it look too feminine. Can't have a bachelor pad looking girly," he said getting up and looking at the bookshelf.

"Ha. bachelor pad? Let's see how much of a bachelor pad you nave left." She retaliated by adding lacy gold and red curtains, transfiguring the desk light into vanilla aroma therapy candles, and lastly transfiguring the cots back into a normal sized bed adding two red shams and 4 lacy gold decorative pillows.

George's eyes bugged out, picking up one of the lacy pillows.

"At least it's Gryffindor themed." She laughed

"Yeah, but look at all this lace." He said throwing the pillow at her, initiating a pillow fight.

They both threw and deflected hits, up until Hermione sent a trip jinx his way, causing George to fall over, laughing louder than before.

"Be glad I didn't use my jelly-legs jinx" she said in between laughs.

* * *

Fred woke up early on Sunday. He didn't sleep well at all last night. He kept having odd dreams and waking up in between them. He could only remember the last one. He was walking on a sandy beach on a very warm day. He was holding his shoes in one hand, while his other hand held a very soft feminine hand. In the dream if felt like the most natural thing. He could easily smell her vanilla and lilac scent. Then, all of a sudden, small droplets of rain started gradually falling. Fred secured his hold on her hands before accelerating his walk, and she skipped along giggling, enjoying the rain; her laughter sounded so familiar to Fred. His eyes travelled up from their intertwined hands and his heart skiped a beat when he discovered the chocolate-brown eyes that went so well with those giggles… it was her.

Fred was surprised to have dreamt about her. But he tried hard not to dwell on it, especially about the affect she had had on him in his dream. It had only been a dream. It couldn't mean anything; it was probably from all the alcohol last night, Fred reasoned, sitting up on his bed.

He tried heading for the washroom when he found his door locked. It had received the jinx he and George had set up for his siblings. He smiled performing the counter-spell, wondering how the others would handle the prank when they awoke.

* * *

While in the shower, Fred heard chuckles and noises originating from George's room. What would he be up to now, he casually wondered.

They were getting louder and he recognized his brother's laughter, but he heard someone else's. He stopped rinsing his hair the moment he recognized it. What was the owner of the chocolate-brown eyes in his dream, doing laughing in his brother's room so early in the morning. . .?


	5. Gullible

**Sorry for updating so late. I've been really busy. But, I'm so excited about writing the next few chapters. Something reallyyyy important happens. Can't wait to publish it. ****Hope you enjoy this chapter! If you don't, then I wouldn't mind getting your feedback! Thanks :)**

* * *

Curiosity got the better of Fred. If he was willing to admit it, so did jealousy. Either way, he was already in front of George's bedroom, he couldn't turn back now. Fred opened the door, and immediately lost his train of thought. He hadn't been prepared for the sight he walked in on.

Hermione was uncontrollably laughing, and so was George. But that wasn't the worst for Fred. She had an arm around George's waist, and George had his arm on her shoulder, leaning into her as if he would fall at any moment. George's shirtless body was leaning on her body. Her body that was only in a night shirt and shorts. Wait.. That wasn't her shirt. That was George's shirt!

At that moment, Fred's stomach gave a lurch and his face and ears went so red, it could rival the famous Weasley mane.

"Good morning brother-o-mine. Sleep well?" George winked at him. "Seems our laughter woke up Freddie, and he doesn't look too happy about it. Should've put up a silencing charm Mione before your Gryffindor mess," George laughed. "Did yoooou know he's a grumpy in the mornings? Like that grumpy elf in that muggle princess story you once told."

"You mean dwarf." Hermione laughed, letting go of George. She had helped him up after her jinx caused him to fall. But she noticed Fred wasn't amused at all.

Suddenly, it became clear to her that the scenario George and her were just caught in wasn't a particularly good one. George was shirtless, how had she not noticed that? The bedroom looked a mess from the pillow fight, and it was only 9 or so in the morning. What would she be doing in George's room so early, in her pjs no less? Wait, the t-shirt belonged to George. Oh no! Hermione, felt embarrassed to say the least. Fred probably thought they shagged after the party!

George, oblivious to the tension, began to look for his own t-shirt among the mess of pillows and bed sheets. He hadn't paid much attention to Fred's flushed face.

Fred hadn't said a word. He couldn't. He was still processing what he was looking at. George and Hermione were no longer in an embrace, but Hermione looked so guilty. A blush had appeared on her face and she was clearing her throat, ready to provide an explanation for the situation, Fred thought. Well he didn't want to listen.

"Uh, hm. Yeah. Breakfast," was all Fred managed to say, and left the room in such haste, he forgot to close the door.

"George!" Hermione shrieked.

"What? Do you see my shirt anywhere? I can't find it in this mess."

"Oh, Merlin. This is so embarrassing!" she said, all the events of last night's snog with George coming back to her mind.

George raised his head, intrigued by Hermione's odd expression. "Huh? What's embarrassing? If you're talking about this Gryffindor lace, then I'm with you."

"No! Don't you understand? Fred thinks we shagged last night!"

A huge grin appeared across George's face, before he let out a huge laugh. "Come on Hermione. You can't be serious. Fred isn't daft. You're like family to us. He knows none of us would ever do anything with you, especially if we aren't together. Mum would kill us, for one thing."

"Yeah, well then how would YOU explain my being in your room so early in the morning in my night clothes? Which by the way, include your t-shirt? And what about last night's snog?" Hermione shrieked, "and you're shirtless!" she added.

George laughed again, "Fred knows I always take off my shirt in mid-sleep. And the snog had been a dare. Plus, he probably knows there's a reasonable explanation for this morning. And even if we had shagged, what does it matter? It's only Fred. I would've told him had we shagged anyways… Unless you like him more than you let on?" he said more as a joke than a serious question.

Hermione's face blushed again.

"Do yoooou?" George said narrowing his eyes at her, after noticing her reaction.

"No. It's not that. It's just. No matter who had walked in, George, it's embarrassing. I'm not like that. And I don't want people thinking I am," she said a bit more loudly than she had expected.

"All right, all right. Don't get your knickers in a twist. Get it? You're knickers since you know we're talking about shags…" George laughed once again. He was always amused by muggle sayings. "I was just messing with you, Mione. If you want, I'll talk to Fred for you. You, know explain what really happened." George said wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione just gave an exasperated sigh, and was exiting the room, when George yelled out "Oi what am I supposed to do about my room?"

* * *

Making breakfast in the kitchen, Fred tried to understand what was going on. Fred felt …he didn't know how he felt. All he knew was that he hadn't liked what he had walked in on. George and Mione had shagged last night? She couldn't have. She didn't seem like those girls. And George? How could he do that? Mione was like family! And she knew of George's reputation as a lady's man. So why did they seem so calm about it this morning? They couldn't blame it on the drinks, 'cause instead of laughing and whatever they were just doing, they would have been looking to brew hang-over potions, he thought. No, they did it willingly. So what? What if they did; it shouldn't bother me, thought Fred. George and Hermione were both grown adults; free to choose whomever they wanted to snog or shag. And yet, it still bothered him, but he just wasn't going to think about it.

* * *

An annoyed Ginny, tried to open her door for what seemed to be the twentieth time that morning. But the door was not convinced by her phony good morning chat. Finally, irritated by her unsuccessful attempts, she used the reducto spell, blowing the door into pieces. Fred and George would have to pay for a new door before their parents got home. She wasn't getting in trouble because of them. That's for sure, she thought.

Reaching the second landing, she spotted Hermione leaving George's room, heading towards her.

"What in Merlin's name… Did you just come out of George's room?" Shrieked Ginny.

"Oh, no! No! No! No! It's not what you think Ginny! We.. He. They." Hermione let out another exasperated sigh. Ginny's eyes brightened at the sight of Hermione fumbling for words; a sight rarely seen.

"If you didn't already notice this morning, the twins enchanted the doors not to open without–," Hermione was cut off by Ginny's small rant.

"Oh I know. Those guys are going to hear from me when I see them! I had to destroy my door to get out this morning! Who's ever heard of talking to a door? I probably looked mental like Trelawney talking to her all-seeing-eye-crystal-ball thing!"

Hermione smiled at Ginny's comparison before continuing her story. "anyway, so I was just headed to the living room when George offered to share his room. I transformed his bed into bunk beds." She added quickly. "So none of those naughty thoughts you had going on, Gin. Nothing happened!"

"Hmmh. Then do explain why you're wearing George's shirt?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Merlin, Ginny. I just borrowed it for the night. I couldn't get into the room last night!" said Mione getting a bit irritated with the interrogation.

Ginny let out a small laugh. "I was just kidding, Mione. I knew you'd have a reason. Merlin, relax. No one actually expected you to shag anyone last night. Especially not my brother; you know better than that." She laughed.

"Hm. Yeah, ok. I'll be down for breakfast soon," said Hermione, tired from explaining and defending her actions so early in the day.

Still humored by Hermione's predicament, Ginny laughed wandering down towards the smell of breakfast.

* * *

Ginny was helping Fred set the table, when she noticed something was off about him.

"Fred, did you sleep well last night, or are you still hung-over? Mione could brew you a hang-over potion. I think Harry just took the last bit of it this morning." Ginny said.

"No, I'm fine. I can brew my own potions." He said. Ginny was taken aback by his defensiveness.

"Thanks anyways. I've just got a lot on my mind. You know, work and stuff." Fred lied. He must be more bothered than he thought if Ginny could tell something was off.

Ginny knew Fred never got this serious about work. She knew it had to be something else, but she wasn't going to push it any further. Just in case, she'd ask George about it later. If it did have something to do with the shop, George would be more willing to tell her anyways. If it had something to do with money, she knew Harry would be more than willing to help them out.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione had dedicated major part of the day to cleaning and fixing up the Burrow from last night's party. Ron and Luna were gone most of the day, celebrating their month-aversery, as Luna called it. Fred and George had apparated to the shop; they were updating the financial books, since it was the first Sunday of the month. But, they were back in time for dinner.

After dessert, George asked Hermione to take a walk with him, surprising everyone at the table, including Fred. What with restocking the shop and working on the financial books, Fred had completely forgotten about that morning's incident. George had never asked for privacy with Hermione. That's what the walk meant: privacy, thought Fred. Otherwise, George could talk to Hermione about anything and it didn't matter if people were around or not.

Hermione knew this had to do with George's proposal from last night. George had been wondering ever since he got back for dinner if Hermione had thought about it at all. He knew she might not go along with it just because she wouldn't think it nice, or ethical, or because it'd technically be lying. But George knew that if it was Hermione helping him, there wouldn't be any risk in catching feelings. So, George still hoped Hermione would agree to help him.

"What's George and Hermione got to talk about?" Ginny asked out loud, while watching them from the window.

"Don't you know, Fred?" asked Harry, knowing Fred and George told each other everything.

Fred didn't want to respond, and thanks to Ginny's audible gasp, he didn't have to.

Ginny had suddenly remembered that morning.

"What?" asked Harry, before drinking some of his pumpkin juice.

"You know Mione slept over in George's room last night," she said letting it seem that more than sleeping had happened.

Harry spat out his juice, which landed on Fred's shirt, "WHAT?"

Ginny laughed heartedly at Harry's reaction. But, Fred, not wanting to hear any more, excused himself to clean up in the washroom, rather than use magic.

"Look! Look! Mione said yes to something!" Ginny said, a bit more excited than the occasion called for.

* * *

Hermione had agreed to help George win Katie back, but she wasn't going to help him by pretending to date him. George was confused at first. But, after some explaining, Hermione's plan made sense. Hermione and Katie did work together at the Ministry. So, George was going to start wooing Katie again with her help. He didn't really like the idea. But why not trust a woman's intuition, especially if the intuition belonged to the brightest witch of their age?

Walking back towards the Burrow, George saw Ginny spying from the window. She would be dying to know what was going on, he thought. Perfect opportunity for a prank, he smirked.

"We bring you great tidings Lady Weasley and Lord Potter. May I indulge you with the joyous news?" he enthusiastically asked Harry and Ginny, walking inside.

"What is it?" Ginny asked almost automatically, her eyes lit with curiosity.

"Lady Granger has agreed to be my fair lady!" George said, trying hard not to laugh, and grabbing Hermione's hand dramatically; which she pulled away, trying to contain her own laughter at George's outrageous scene.

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice this time, while a huge smile spread across Ginny's face, "Really? Pray tell." she said more for show, noticing Hermione remove her hand from his.

"Yes. We're officially together!" replied George, waiting for Mione's reaction.

Hermione shooked her head, before punching George in his arm. Ginny glared at George for having messed with her in that way, prompting them all to laugh.

* * *

The twins had kitchen duty that night. Fred had overheard George's 'official news' from the washroom, but didn't know it was a joke. He was too shocked to talk, so he levitated the plates silently and without looking at George. But, George had noticed.

"What's wrong Gred?"

"Nothing."

"What? No Forge reply? Do I have to remind you we're twins? I know you're mad at something," Said George, unaffected by his twin's defensive behaviour.

Playing the twin card was he! Fred disliked when George played the twin card and wasn't explaining his own life to Fred.

"Merlin, George, when were you planning on telling me anything? I'm your twin! We tell each other everything. One day you're snogging Hermione, the next day you guys are official?"

Smirking George replied, "Fred, it's not lik–"

"When did this happen? This morning? Last night? George, do you even like her, or is she just another good-looking bird to you?"

"Oi! What the hell Fred. Don't talk to me about good-looking birds! You've had more dates the past year than I've had girlfriends my entire life. Where is this coming from?" asked George, feeling more hurt than angry.

Fred had unknowingly raised his voice, "I... uh..." where was all this coming from? He thought. "I just don't want you hurting Mione. She's like family to us. Mum wouldn't appreciate it if things ended up horribly between you two."

George wanted to laugh, but knew better. He hadn't been aware Fred felt so protective of Hermione. "Freddie, relax. Mione and I aren't really together. It was a joke. I guess you weren't here when she punched me for saying it. I was just messing with Ginny. You know how curious and gullible she can be." Said George.

Fred had a bewildered look on his face, "Then why the private walk and wha…" he attempted to ask about that morning's event.

"Oh, Gred. I guess I'm both the better looking and smartest twin." He laughed, before continuing, "She's going to help me get Katie back. That's all."

Fred was even more confused, "How? Why is she helping you with that?"

"Thanks for asking brother-o-mine! I'm surprised Ginny was not the least bit curious about our plans. Wait...She did take Hermione up to their bedroom. Ah, Ladies and their girl talks." said George more to himself than to Fred.

"Well…?" asked Fred, curiosity spiking his interest.

"Oh yes. Well, as you may have noticed last night, Katie was jealous about my snogging session with Mione." George happily retold.

Honestly, Fred hadn't noticed; he had been a bit upset about the affectionate show himself, but he wasn't going to admit it, not even to George. At least not until he sorted out his feelings. Feelings? What was he thinking? There were no feelings, he convinced himself, before George interupted his thoughts.

"That's when I decided to make my move. Katie still misses me, she just doesn't have the Gryffindor courage to admit she was wrong and wants me back. So instead, I'm going to remind her how great it was to be with me, by being flirtatious with Mione, until Katie finally cracks! Great plan, right?" George had declined to mention that Mione had opted out of flirting, but if he kept the flirting light, she wouldn't mind, George thought.

"I'm not sure you should use Hermione like that," replied Fred.

"It's perfect Gred! It's Hermione; there are absolutely no risks at catching feelings. Plus, she's going to be providing ideas. It's not just about flirting. And I needed a women's perspective as well. Not, that I don't want your help Gred. I still need my partner-in-crime. But, you get it? I couldn't ask Gin for help. That'd be weird." Explained George.

"Makes sense…" Fred answered. Fred still didn't like the plan so much, but felt oddly relieved. He couldn't explain why exactly. But, it might have been the assurance that George wouldn't be using Hermione after all. Well, he'd be using her brains. But even Ron and Harry had done so before.

"Thanks Gred! For a minute there it looked liked you were jealous about me actually being with Hermione," George joked before casting a drying spell on the dishes.

Fred laughed at George's suggestion, "Forge, you're no match for my handsome charms. If I wanted to whisk Hermione away, I'd have done so easily."

George got a good laugh from Fred's challenge. "Even if you were the better looking twin, which you're not, Hermione is out of your league, Freddie." George smirked.

Fred felt a bit stung from his brother's comment, but wondered if it was true.


	6. Pumpkin Pie and Ice Cream

**Hi. Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And I can't wait for you guys to read what's coming up ;)**  
**Thanks again. And as always: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

_A week later. . ._

"Fred, I'm taking my lunch break. I'll be back in an hour, Verity's up front. But she should be fine. There aren't many customers right now,"

Fred looked up from his work station to look at the clock, "But it's 11. We opened the store not more than two hours ago. You can't be that hungry."

"True, but I'm having lunch with Hermione today, and since she gets to work early, this is her regular break time. I'll be back soon," George answered; apparating on the spot before Fred could reply.

* * *

"George! Over here." Hermione managed to catch George's attention. They had planned to meet up at a popular café in Diagon Alley, but she hadn't expected it to be this crowded so early in the day.

"Ah. Good, you got us a window seat," George said, sitting across from her.

"Why, thank you! Good day to you too, George." Hermione sarcastically replied "I know Molly wouldn't approve of your manners or lack thereof," Hermione said skimming the menu.

"Ha. Good one. But since when do you call my mum Molly? Seems like you're lacking manners as well, Mione. It's Mrs. Weasley to you." George rebutted with a huge grin.

"I'll have you know, your mother adores me, and is always telling me to call her Molly. So, I'm allowed to call her Molly. But you're right. I tend not to."

At that moment, their waitress arrived a bit out of breath, "Good day. I'm Keeva. What can I get you guys today?"

"I don't have much of an appetite, so I'll have a small tea with a… croissant, please." Said Hermione.

"Oh no she won't," said George grabbing Hermione's menu. "We'll both have you're soup of the day, and some… some of your garden salad, you know since I have to keep my handsome figure in check," he said winking at Hermione. "Two cold butterbeers, and two big slices of pumpkin pie. And by big, I mean the largest slices possible. This girl doesn't look like it, but she can pack in all sorts of food." George said finishing their order.

The waitress laughed at George's antics, but wrote down the order, "All right. It'll be right out."

"George, what did you do that for? First of all, I only have an hour to eat. And secondly, I can't eat all of that. You're thinking of Ginny." She said attempting not to laugh. Ginny could definitely keep up with her brothers' appetite, and everyone knew it.

"Yeah, I know. I was thinking that if my handsome charms don't work, that I could take the leftovers back to Fred and that way he'll have to forgive me for taking my lunch break early today," He replied.

"Speaking of, how's the store doing?" Hermione asked.

"It's doing really well. We'll be opening up our second store later this year. But _shhhh_, it's a _secret_. We're planning to unveil it later next month to the public at another _secret event_" he said with an air of mystery.

"Do I even want to ask what you mean by _secret event_? It can't be more popular than you're first announcement of Weasley Wizard Wheezes back during your seventh year."

"Right you are. Always so bright, Hermione. It's not as great as our flight out of Hogwarts. But it is going to happen at Hogwarts." George replied

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked genuinely intrigued.

"Well. Fred and I have been planning what we call a Wizard Fest since we got the green light from the Ministry. It's like one of the muggle carnival festival you took the family the month after Fred got out of Mungo's."

"Wow. Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Since Fred almost die—" George cleared his throat before continuing. Fred's brief encounter with death during the war was always a sensitive topic for the twins. "Ever since Fred awakened from his coma, we have tried to live everyday without regrets and fulfilling our dreams. And we have. Our joke shop was our greatest dream and it came true. So, after his recovery, we knew we needed to expand the store and explore our talents. And what better way to do it than to host the first ever Wizard Fest? Of course we can't take all the credit for it. We have to thank you for planting the seed. We couldn't have reached this idea without the muggle carnival you took us to. We've tweaked the games and booths around to fit the wizarding world, but we have kept some muggle things.

"That sounds…" Hermione was at a loss for words. She would never get over how brilliant the twins could be. "Wonderful. I'm glad I was a small part of this secret event." She said.

"Thank you Mione. However, It's a trial run. We had to get permission from the Ministry of Magic to have it at Hogwarts. If all goes well we can either do it yearly at Hogwarts or actually go national, of course with other companies and sponsors, but we'll just have to wait and see." He said.

"No matter. It's going to be wicked. I can only imagine how excited Hogwarts students will be when they hear of the news. Oh! When will you guys tell the family? I bet they'll be extra proud."

At that moment a server came up to their table, "Two soups of the day. Two garden salads. Two butterbeers and two pumpkin pies." He said setting the plates on the table.

"Thank you." They both replied.

"Did I hear Hermione just use the word wicked?" He laughed before continuing, "we were planning on telling the family this weekend, but mum isn't back from Bill and Fleur's yet. Dad's back, but he already knows, since he works at the Ministry."

"Hey. I work there and I didn't know." Hermione said, "So do Ron and Harry, and they haven't heard anything about it, or else I would have been told."

George laughed. "Harry is a busy Auror, and he's too busy remodeling Grimmauld Place before he proposes to Ginny to pay attention to Ministry gossip. And Ron, well Ron even as an Auror is still Ronniekins. As for you, it seems you don't know the _important_ people at the ministry to get the inside news" he said with a wink.

"Well, what department were you working with?"

"Fred was the one asking for permits and things. I think he said it was the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Floor 7. Yeah, that sounds about right." he said taking a huge bite from his pie.

"That's Katie's department. Sure you just didn't want to run into her?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Ha. Don't make me laugh. I didn't know that was her department. I don't even know what your department is" he replied with a mischievous smile.

"Honestly Fred, I've told you a million times. It's the Department of Magical Law Enforcement on the second floor; the same floor as Harry, Ron, and your dad."

"Did you just call me Fred?" George laughed out loud. Hermione hardly ever mistook the twins.

"What? No. No, I didn't." she said with a hint of embarrassment on her cheeks. Had she said Fred?

"Yes, you did." George said, eyeing her more closely.

Hermione could have sworn George had just read her mind. "Well. It's because he's the one who tends not to listen to what people tell him or is always forgetting what he's been told... Oh look at the time. I've got to get going. Uh. Waiter, I mean waitress!" She shouted rapidly.

"Don't worry I got this." He said, trying not to laugh any harder.

"Uh ok. Thanks. Bye. See you at home. I mean, at the burrow. Or, no… I mean I'll just see you whenever you're at the burrow. Ok. Bye"

George could have laughed a good while after Hermione had apparated in such haste. But, he felt an odd sensation of being watched. He looked around the café, and his eyes landed on no other than Katie Bell, dining with her friend Leanne. He sent a smile and a wink her way.

"Keeva, can I get a box to go please?" he told the waitress. All was going according to plan.

* * *

Hermione was back in her office. She had spent a little more than an hour during lunch, but no one had noticed. Most would think she had been out working on a case. But here she was, back from lunch, and wondering why she had gotten so embarrassed in front of George for using Fred's name. Sure, she had made a mistake. But, who hasn't? Why had she reacted that way? She wondered. His name had just slipped out. She was accustomed to reprimanding the twins back during their Hogwarts years, and it was always Fred she had caught in the act. So of course, it was a natural instinct to say his name. It had slipped. That's all. Nothing to be discomforted by, she told herself. And that's when it first occurred to her. George hadn't told her why he had asked her to lunch. The Wizard Fest topic was too exciting and interesting that she had forgotten to ask about the initial purpose of the lunch.

* * *

"Verity, is George back yet?" Fred asked for what seemed like the tenth time.

"No. Not yet. Why do you keep asking? Do you need him for something urgent? I could go fetch him for you if you'd like. But you'd have to stay at the register" she answered.

"No. That's fine. It's just that it's almost been an hour. And I'm getting hungry." Fred said. "Wait. Do you know where he's having lunch?" he asked after realizing her last statement.

"Yeah. He said something about a café near Flourish & Blotts. But, if you're hungry I could get some food owled in from The Leaky Cauldron" Verity answered.

"No, thanks. I'll just wait for him." Fred had gotten a bit anxious since George had left. But, he had told himself it was because he had finally finished the new potion for their Wizard Fest promotional products and wanted George to know.

Finally not ten minutes later, George walked through the front door with a box of what Fred presumed was food.

"What took you so long? It's 12:13 already." Fred told him.

"Why, yes. I did have a good lunch. Thanks for asking, Fred! Where are your manners? Mum would not approve" George said, trying to imitate what Hermione had told him before lunch.

"Seriously. You're late. You said you'd be an hour." Fred said, un-phased by George's joke.

"Relax Freddie. Here have some pie. I know you get grumpy when you're hungry" George continued joking.

"Ha. Ha. You think I'm grumpy over anything." Fred said with a small laugh, taking a bite of the delicious pie.

"So where have you been?" Fred tried to ask nonchalantly.

"I told you. I was having lunch with Hermione. She was right. You don't listen." George said.

"What? What do you mean she's right? I don't listen?" Fred was slightly shocked and curious at what George had said, "I'll have you know. All the birds I've been out with say I'm a good listener."

George laughed. "Well I guess you've never been out with Hermione then. Anyways, what's up? Do you have something for me or were you just worried the more handsome twin wasn't here to engage our customers?"

"Oh. Uh, um… The potion is done!" Fred said, remembering why he had been anxious for George to return. "So we can start mass producing the promotional products now."

"Ok. But you told me that this morning. I thought you had already started on the mass production?" George said eyeing his twin.

"Really? Are you sure Forge? I don't remember mentioning it to you. Oh uh, then I'm going to go get lunch" Fred answered.

"But I brought you food. Where are you going?" George asked him.

"Uh, I just want some ice cream with the pie, that's all. Plus, Florean Fortescue ice cream parlour just hired a pretty cute bird" He said with a wink. "So DON'T eat that. I'll be right back" Fred said quickly before exiting through the door.

George wasn't fooled. Fred was up to something. And if his twin telepathy was correct, Fred fancied Hermione, but he didn't want to admit it just yet. And he was almost certain Hermione was attracted to Fred. I mean, if he was the best looking twin, and girls were attracted to him, then Hermione had to think Fred, being his twin, was attractive as well. Plus, she had called him Fred. That couldnt have been a careless mistake...If only he had a way to prove it. And suddenly it was like a light bulb went off. "Verity, watch the store for a bit. I've got to make a quick floo call."


	7. Letters

**Oh my Merlin! Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated soon, so I posted a small chapter just so you wouldn't wait terribly long for an update. This chapter was longer, but I'm still finishing some special details for their night ;). Thus, that will be another chapter to look forward to. Hope you enjoy this one! Thanks again for taking time out of your day and reading my fic! XOXOXOX -Jayy**

* * *

"Ginny! Pssst. Ginny! Are you there?" called George.

"I'm coming!... George! George, Where are you?"

"Over here! I'm floo calling," said George.

"Oh, ok. What's going on?"

"Are you busy right now?" he asked.

"No. Why?"

"Floo over to the store. I need your help with something really important, and it's not a prank or anything, I promise."

Ginny, was not convinced by her brother. What could George possibly need help with? And as if George read her mind he said,

"I know that look and I promise it's no joke. It does involve scheming though. Just come over here and I'll explain."

"Fine. I'm coming."

* * *

**30 minutes later…**

George explained his suspicions to Ginny about Fred and Hermione. She was a bit skeptical about the information. If Fred did fancy Hermione, he would have let her know by now or at least shown interest. He wasn't the shy type, and everyone knew that.

George couldn't explain why Fred hadn't done anything about it either, but he knew his twin well and therefore was sure Fred was starting to fancy Hermione. Now, the only issue was figuring out if Hermione also fancied Fred.

So, the two devised a secret plan. Tonight, George told Ginny to plan a night out for them because he and Fred were going to share some exciting news. The announcement would be the excuse to get them together. Once they were out at the restaurant, and once the news was shared, they'd all go out dancing. Ginny came up with the second part of the plan, but she didn't get to finish explaining it since Fred walked in.

"Hey Gin. What are you doing here?"

"Hi Fred. I was just stopping by to see if you had any butterbeer, but ran into George before I could steal any from your fridge. By the way, he was just telling me you guys had an announcement you wanted to tell the family. Is this trueeee?"

George was amazed. His little sister was great at improvising. He was sure she would have let something slip when Fred walked in, but she had played it cool, even acting curious about their announcement. At least now he knew she had inherited the Weasley's mischievous skills as well.

"Oh, we're telling them today? I thought we were going to wait for Mum to get back?" Fred asked George.

"I didn't see the point in waiting. Dad already knows. We'll just tell Mum when she gets back. So I just told Ginny to gather the Weasleys and of course the adopted Weasleys at…Wait, where did we say we were going to meet?"

"The Leaky Cauldron" She confirmed.

"Oh yes. The Leaky Cauldron at 9." George stated matter-of-factly.

"Hmm. Ok. I'll have to cancel my plans then." Fred said.

"What plans?" asked George

"I had asked the new witch from the ice cream parlour out for drinks tonight."

"Not the blonde from Florean Fortescue's?" asked Ginny

"Yeah her, why?" Fred asked as Ginny gave George a quick glare.

"Oh no reason. Just curious. Well I'm going to head home and owl the boys to meet up tonight."

"Oh, Ginny, don't forget to tell Luna. I'll let Hermione know." George told her.

"Why are you telling Hermione?" Fred interrupted. George gave Ginny a quick knowing look.

"Hmmm, because I can. Plus I just had lunch with her." George said pretending to be defensive to see how Fred reacted.

"Yeah well, Ginny could let her know too since she's already owling everyone else." Fred replied.

Both Ginny and George were silent trying to understand Fred's logic, and George put on his most serious questioning face, raising his eyebrow, which he knew Fred disliked when used upon him.

"I'm just saying… but you could tell her too. I think I hear Verity calling me. I'll see you later Ginny." Fred said as he walk out of the stockroom and into the store to help a customer.

"Told ya. Something's going on in that head of his" George told Ginny triumphantly.

"All right. Let's just see where this goes. As long as things with the blonde aren't serious, we can set our plan in motion. But, I'll see you later, I've got some errands to run."

* * *

The work day was almost done when Hermione saw two letters zoom by and enter her office. She recognized Ginny's handwriting on one and George's on the other.

It was rare when she got mail from Ginny at work since they lived together and when Ginny was at work, she'd just floo call the Burrow. Ginny was one of two Quidditch coaches and referees at Hogwarts, but she usually always came home via floo, since Headmistress McGonagall gave Ginny access to her fireplace.

Opening Ginny's letter, Hermione read:

_Hermione,_

_Read George's note first._

Hermione laughed. What were Ginny and George up to now? She opened George's letter only to read:

_Hermione,_

_Don't read Ginny's letter first._

Hermione laughed again before continuing with George's note:

_I bet you're wondering why I'm writing to you when I just saw you this morning… well Fred and I have decided to make the Wizard Fest announcement tonight, and you are expected to come as you are an adopted Weasley (I came up with the adopted Weasley title. Not Fred! It was my idea, so don't let him tell you otherwise). Now don't you dare decline! Firstly because it's an honour to receive a handwritten note from the handsome George F. Weasley, and secondly, I don't know if I can save you from the next prank if you don't show up. Ha! Just kidding… Or am I?_

_The always handsome and best-looking twin,_

_George F. Weasley_

_P.S Ginny might write to you because she thinks I'm not capable of writing an appropriate invitation myself. Don't believe her._

Hermione could not contain her laughter. An adopted Weasley; she smiled at the thought. She loved the Weasleys. She couldn't fathom where she'd be or what she'd be doing had she never met Harry and Ron that faithful day on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione felt proud to know such a wonderful family. They'd be ecstatic for the boys when they heard about the Wizard Fest. And suddenly, she wondered where they were going meet. Mrs. Weasley wasn't back yet, so the Burrow wouldn't have a grand feast as the customary family announcements called for. And that's when Hermione remembered Ginny's note.

_Hermione, _

_Read George's note first._

_Now that you've read it, I'm assuming you're wondering where we are meeting? George had told me to owl everyone and said that he'd owl you, but I knew George would forget the important details and instead go on about something else, like how beautiful his handwriting is. Anyway, we're meeting at the Leaky Cauldron at 9. Wear your dancing shoes. See you then!_

_Ginny_

Hermione looked up from her note. Dancing shoes? But the Leaky Cauldron wasn't a dancing scene, she thought. And at that moment she managed to see two similar looking letters flying towards the Aurors' offices. They'd surely be for Harry and Ron. She looked over to her clock. Only two more hours left, and she'd be done for the day. Hermione smiled; Ginny had her own plans for the night, Hermione was sure of it.


	8. On Cue

**I finally finished this chapter. It was a bit harder than I thought because I had to make sure to incorporate important details that are related to upcoming chapters. But, I managed to do so. I'm so happy I got it done. And again thank you so much for your feedback! It's really appreciated! xoxo, J.**

* * *

Hermione, Luna, Ron, and Harry were in the living room waiting for Ginny.

"Ginny! What's taking you so long? It's ten to nine already." Ron yelled.

"Don't rush me Ron!" Ginny said sternly, walking down the last flight of stairs towards the living room.

"I wouldn't need to rush you if didn't take you so long to get ready. You had all day to pick your clothes or whatever you do that takes so long."

"Why are you complaining? If I take so long why didn't you just leave me behind?"

"Ok. Everyone's ready? Let's get going! If we hurry we'll be able to stop the twins from putting any pranks or funny potions in our drinks" Harry said, trying to change the mood and avoid picking sides.

"I agree. Let's get going." Hermione added, grabbing Ginny's arm and apparating them before anymore bickering continued.

* * *

"Ginny! Hermione! Over here!" called George from a rather large corner booth. The girls found him sitting beside Percy and his girlfriend Audrey. The couple rarely went out drinking with the family. But tonight, Fred and George had convinced them to come out. Across from them was Charlie talking to the waiter.

"Hey! Don't you ladies look pretty tonight. Where are Harry and Ron?" George greeted them.

"They'll be along soon. Good to see you Percy, Audrey." Hermione greeted them.

"Where's Fred?" asked Ginny.

"He went to the washroom little sis," answered Charlie standing up to give Ginny a hug.

"Hermione, how are you?" Charlie hugged her as well.

"I'm doing well. How's Romania? I hear the weather's been warmer than usual." she said, taking a seat next to him.

Harry, Ron, and Luna joined them soon after, and Fred came back with a few bottles of firewhisky he had ordered from the bar.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"So what's the big announcement?" asked Charlie after forty minutes of eating, drinking, and conversation.

"Ha. Finally, someone asked! That's one sickle, Forge." Fred said enthusiastically.

"Yes Gred. But you said it'd be Ron or Ginny, and I said it'd be Charlie, since Bill's not here. So I win. Hand over the sickle, brother."

"You guys made a bet on which one of us would ask first?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Of course we did. We didn't prank any of you tonight, so we had to find another way to entertain ourselves." Fred said nonchalantly.

"Now that we know who's predictable, what's the news?" Ginny asked. Everyone laughed at Ginny's statement, proving she was one of the more curious Weasleys. "Come on. I think you've made us wait long enough." She added.

"Seems like they're just dying to know," George said to Fred.

"You're right. Just look at their curious faces!" Fred said, teasing the lot.

"Yes bother-o-mine. All but Hermione, though, cause she already knows" George said, sending a wink her way. Ginny immediately looked over to Fred for a reaction. And Merlin, she saw it.

Fred looked from George to Hermione, with a surprised face. George hadn't told him about letting Hermione in on their latest secret business adventure, but then again George wasn't telling him much about anything lately. He quickly got over it, however. It wasn't time to dwell on George and Hermione's new found friendship, he told himself.

Fred and George stood up, each grabbing their drinks.

"Hear ye, Hear ye," Said George.

"We have gathered you lot to share great news about our next business adventure," Continued Fred.

"We've been working on this for the past few months, and after much work and tiresome Ministry meetings, we've finally got everything ready for the first ever …" said George.

"Wizard Fest," they finished in unison, drinking their firewhisky.

"A what?" asked Charlie, hesitant on whether or not it was time to celebrate.

"Do you mean like a Wizard's festival?" asked Harry immediately after Charlie's question.

"Hold on. I'm lost" replied Ron.

"So the rumours were true?" asked Audrey, who also worked at the Ministry with Percy and the others.

"What rumours?" Ginny inquired.

"Cheers!" Luna said, raising her drink to the twins.

Hermione laughed at the confusing situation. Some had caught on quickly like Harry, Luna, and Audrey; others like Charlie, Ginny, and Ron were not sure what a Wizard Fest encompassed.

"Oi! Oi! One at a time please," said Fred taking a seat.

"Ok. Hold on. Let us explain before we answer anything." George said to the group. "A while back our dear Hermione, here, took the family to a Muggle carnival. As some of you may remember, Dad was completely overjoyed and delighted from such an experience, and so were many of you. We'd never been to one, and they don't exist in the Wizarding world, at least we don't think so."

"So George and I got to thinking, and after many weeks of planning and tweaking some of the games and booths around, we had designed our own Wizarding carnival and took it to the Ministry for approval," finished Fred.

"But why would you need the Ministry's approval?" asked Luna.

"Great question Luna. You see, at first we were planning to make it a public event, but since many of our customers are not only from England, but international as well, we didn't want an overcrowding problem. It is our trial run, until we're sure to make it public. Therefore, we decided on a more private location to hold the event," Replied Fred.

"Private location? Like where?" asked Ron.

"We're going to host it at Hogwarts!" George answered joyfully, "and it's next month! So keep your calendars open. All of you are invited."

"Yes. You lot are definitely invited! We're making the surprise announcement next week when we visit Hogwarts. So keep it quiet until then. For now, we're expecting on having all the students, maybe their parents, and of course the ministry and their employees there. Some of the business owners from Hogsmeade are also expected to come. But at least we have an estimate on the amount of people we're expecting."

"That still sounds like a great amount of people," Charlie said.

"It doesn't matter! The Wizard Fest sounds like it's going to be wicked!" Ron nearly yelled enthusiastically.

"_Shhh_" The lot tried to quiet Ron.

"Oh, uh, sorry" Ron said bashfully, after having displayed too much excitement about the news, but everyone at the booth began to laugh.

"Congratulations! May success await you on your next endeavor!" Percy said, getting up from his seat and raising his glass.

"To Fred and George" said Ginny, and they all raised their glasses to the twins.

**An Hour Later…**

After a few drinks, Ginny had convinced the lot to go out dancing. Even Audrey and Percy were joining them. They were at a new dancing/bar lounge that had just opened a few blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron, one that Witch Weekly predicted to be the next hot spot for Wizards in London.

Ron and Luna were dancing the night away. So were Ginny and Harry. Percy and Audrey had done their good amount of dancing, which amused the twins.

"Percival Ignatius Weasley! How come you've never indulged us with your dancing before?" Fred asked in tone imitating his mother.

"Yes. How come? You'll have to teach me some of those hip movements of yours" George teased him.

"Of course I will. I've seen your dancing George, and I must say you're truly horrid," Percy retaliated.

"Ohh hoo! He's got you there George." Fred laughed.

George laughed heartily, "Good one Perc."

"Why thank you. I do try. Any who, Audrey and I are heading home. We've got a day trip tomorrow and we need our rest. But thanks for the drinks, and congrats on the Wizard Fest. I'm really proud of you guys."

"Ahem. What was that last part? I don't think I heard it correctly. Did you Fred?"

"No. I just heard congrats on the Wizard Fest…but the last part.. I can't seem to decipher what it was" said Fred.

"Very funny…. I said… I'm proud of you two." Percy replied.

"Thanks Perc" Fred said taking on an unusual serious tone.

"Yes. It means a lot coming from you" continued George, adopting a similar tone.

"You're welcome. Good night guys" Percy said.

"Night" the twins said in unison.

Two down, five to go. It won't be too long before he got Fred and Hermione alone, especially with Ginny's help, George thought.

* * *

"Psst. Ginny! Percy and Audrey are gone. Charlie said he'll be leaving soon. So it's just Harry, Ron, Luna, and you left." George whispered loudly over the music, but quiet enough to keep it between the two of them.

"I know. I told Luna that we should leave soon, since Ron and Harry have an important work meeting tomorrow, and they need their rest. So they'll be leaving in a few minutes. Then I'll get Harry to leave a bit after so it won't look too suspicious," Ginny whispered back. "Is your friend here though?"

"Yeah. He just got here. He knows the cue; I'll be talking to Fred when I look at my watch for the time. But you have to be gone so I can give him the cue."

"Got it," Ginny eagerly responded.

* * *

Charlie was long gone, when Luna, Ron, Harry, and Ginny bid Fred and George a good evening.

"That's odd. Everyone left pretty early today" Fred told George.

"Really?" asked George as he looked at his watch, "You're right. It's only midnight. Oh well. Their loss. Bartender! Can we get two firewhiskys over here?"

The bartender handed Fred and George their drinks. "To the Wizard Fest!" cheered George.

* * *

Hermione looked at her watch. Everyone had gone home pretty early tonight, she thought. It was only five past midnight; she should probably call it a night too, when suddenly, a handsome gentleman sat next to her at the bar.

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you? It's not taken or anything, is it?" He asked her.

"Um, no. I was just about head out anyways." She replied.

"But, why so early? Oh I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm David Forlan, visiting from Spain." He said.

Hermione paused, pondering over whether or not to reply. "Hermione Granger," she finally answered.

"Nice to meet you" David replied. "So did your date cancel or something?"

Hermione tried not to laugh; David wasn't the timid type at all, she thought.

"No. it's not that. I was here celebrating some news with my friends. But, everyone called it a night, except for those two over there" she said looking towards Fred and George who were drinking what she presumed to be firewhisky, a seat away.

"That's not nice of them, leaving such a pretty lady on her own," David said smiling at Hermione.

Hermione blushed a little. She wasn't as comfortable getting compliments from strangers, as many of her lady friends were.

"Well, it was nice meeting you David. Hope you enjoy your holiday in London." She said before grabbing her purse.

"Wait. Would you indulge me in a dance before you leave? Just one, I promise. That way I can tell my friends back home that I got to dance with a gorgeous witch in London." David said.

Hermione hadn't danced much at all tonight, but she was reluctant to dance with a stranger.

"I promise I don't bite." David said with a dazzling smile.

"All right. Just one though. I've got to get going soon." She responded.

"Lead the way."

Hermione was just walking onto the dance floor, when the music changed from up-beat to a slow jam.

Just my luck, she thought. Now she was expected to dance to a slow song with a guy she hardly even knew.

* * *

"Ohhh, a slow song. I should find me a pretty bird to dance with" said George looking around the bar.

Fred laughed.

"What are you laughing at? I haven't seen you dance all night. At least I got to dance with a few ladies," George retaliated. "Even Granger's danced more than you tonight. Just look at her with that guy."

Fred spun around and found Hermione dancing awfully close with some guy. "Who's the bloke? How long have they been dancing? She wasn't dancing with him before" he said.

"How am I supposed to know?" George asked. Inwardly George was glad that Fred had been so observant of Hermione. Fred must have been watching her all night, if he already knew that she hadn't danced with David before, George told himself.

"Well, you two are awfully close now. Going out to lunch and what not," Fred replied.

"Ha. We're friends. Not best mates who tell each other our deepest darkest secrets," George responded a bit too enthusiastically. The plan was working. Fred was definitely showing his jealousy, he thought.

"Anyway, I'm headed back to the flat. I'm pretty tired. See you back home." George said, trying to feign a yawn.

"Yeah, I guess I should head home too."

"No, you should wait and make sure Mione has a way of getting back to the Burrow. That bloke seems to be getting a bit handsy with her. And from the look of it, she doesn't seem happy about it…. I'll see you back home."

"Wait. Why…" Fred didn't finish his sentence, as George had apparated on the spot.

Fred looked back at Hermione, and saw that she was trying to get loose from the dancing embrace inconspicuously, but was not succeeding.

Immediately, Fred felt a surge of annoyance. How could anyone not notice when their dance with someone had ended? He thought. I wonder what made her dance with him in the first place, he asked himself.

At that moment, he walked towards Hermione, and firmly tapped the man's shoulder, halting their dance. "Mione, I've been looking for you all over. I wasn't aware we were allowed to dance so closely with others tonight, honey." Fred said feigning to be the jealous boyfriend.

Hermione caught on to his game quickly. "Sorry darling, I wasn't sure you still wanted to dance with me, what with talking to that lady friend of yours all evening." She responded.

David looked lost. He wasn't sure if he had found himself in the middle of an arguing couple, so he excused himself. "Well it was nice dancing with you Ms. Granger. I, uh, guess I'll see you around."

"Good night." Fred replied sternly before Hermione got a chance to respond.

Fred grabbed Hermione by the waist and started to sway slowly. "I think we should dance before we leave, just to make it look real." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione nodded in agreement. She had felt a strange jolt where Fred had laid his hand; and a sensation that had spread across her body when he had also whispered to her.

"Thank you so much Fred." she said gratefully, ignoring the sensation. "I don't know what was wrong with that guy. The song was ending and he just didn't seem to let go."

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. There are always blokes like that at the bar. You've simply got to be careful. Good thing you had a Weasley twin come save the day." Fred said as he moved them from the middle of the dance floor towards the edge.

Hermione let out a small laugh, "Has anyone told you you're a pretty good dancer? I didn't even notice we had moved from the center of the room."

"Pretty good? I think you're underestimating my dance moves. George might be 'pretty good,' but my dancing is highly superb." He said confidently.

* * *

"How'd it go?" George asked David as he walked out of the bar.

"Just like you said. He came over and pretended to be her boyfriend. Hermione actually played along, which was surprising since she had told me she was here with friends and that you two were the only ones who hadn't gone home."

"Aha! So she does fancy him." George said satisfactorily.

"I'm not sure. She could have just played along to get away from me. I did play my creepy role pretty well." He said.

"And Fred didn't recognize you?" He asked David.

"Of course not. The polyjuice potion you gave me worked perfectly. Where'd you get the hair for the charming David Forlan anyway?"

"As the Muggles say, 'that's for me to know, and for you not to know.'" George replied.

"I don't think that's how it goes George," he replied.

"Ah, it's close enough. But thanks again for everything Oliver. I owe you big time."

"No worries mate. What are friends for?" replied Oliver Wood.

* * *

They had continued to dance and talk for what seemed like a few minutes, but had actually been hours. They had discussed work, music, Muggle things, Wizard things, books, Hogwarts, and just about anything really. It was around 3am when they had left the bar, and Fred had insisted on side-apparating her home. They had landed near the pond at the Burrow, so as not to disturb anyone already sleeping.

"Have you seen the stars? They look nice tonight, don't you think?" He asked her, making conversation as they were walking towards the house.

Have you seen the stars? What kind of question is that? Of course she has, she's not blind, Fred thought to himself.

"Yes. They're always so much brighter and beautiful here than they are in the city," she replied looking up into the sky. "It's actually one of my favorite things to do when I'm having trouble sleeping."

"What? Gazing at the stars?" asked Fred.

"Yes. Odd, I know. But, I've actually had time to learn the constellations."

"You must have trouble sleeping often, if you've learned them all; but then again you are the brightest witch of our age, so I'm not really surprised," he smiled at her.

She smiled back at him, attracted to his charming smile. She caught herself looking at him too long, and quickly looked away and back at the night sky. He followed her gaze upward, and at that exact moment spotted a shooting star.

"Hey look!" he stopped her and pointed at the star, "Make a wish."

And they both did. After a minute, they continued walking and had reached the back door when he asked her, "What'd you wish for?"

"I can't tell you or else it won't come true." She responded.

"Ah that's rubbish Muggle superstition. We're wizards. It doesn't count. I wished for a wicked night's sleep." He said casually.

She couldn't help laughing, "Of course you did. If I didn't know the Weasleys so well, I would have thought you wasted a perfectly good shooting star on a bad wish. But you lot love your sleep. That's for sure."

"Yes we do!" Fred laughed with her, "Well you're home. Good night."

"Good night Fred, thanks again for everything."

"No problem….. I just hope you get your wish." And with that he apparated away, leaving Hermione underneath the beautiful night sky.

"I hope I do too." She said to herself.

* * *

It was almost 4 am, by the time Fred got into bed feeling extremely calm and content. He had had a great day and the night had been even better. Spending time with Hermione had been so unexpectedly pleasant, that he hadn't even noticed the amount of time that had gone by.

He looked out of his window and saw a great full moon before he closed his eyes. As he drifted off to sleep, he saw himself slow dancing with Hermione, just like they had done at the bar. But instead of a bar, He looked around and saw what looked like a reception. He was holding her closely by the waist. Her olive green dress soft and smooth. She had her hair up in a pretty fancy style and was taller than usual because of the heels she was wearing; while he was wearing traditional dress robes.

They got closer, while dancing away from the dance floor. And he could smell her delicious vanilla and lilac scent, as he nuzzled her neck. She pulled away slightly, before she begun to trail kisses up his neck and jaw, and finally kissed him on the lips for what seemed like a blissful eternity. . .


	9. Smiles

**Hey there! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update. Work has been exhausting! I'm an archaeologist and the weather has been dire, so when I get home I'm too tired to write anything. But here you go! If you have any ideas, suggestions, or comments let me know! (PS-the Wizard Fest chapter is coming up soon!) And if you want to correspond via Tumblr I'm: seasonsofmydiscontent.tumblr**

* * *

Hermione woke up the following morning feeling giddy. The last thing she remembered was looking at the full moon before falling asleep. She turned over and smiled into her pillow. She started replaying last night's events over in her head, but all she could think about was the dancing, talking, and fun she had spent with Fred.

She remembered Fred's shooting star wish, and laughed softly. Why would anyone wish for sleep, out of all the things they could wish for? She thought to herself.

"Seems someone had a brilliant night," Ginny hoarsely spoke, "You're not even out of bed and you're already smiling." She added, shifting her sleeping position, snuggling closer to her pillow.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"No…not really… Now, spill. Anything happened last night? Cause you usually don't wake up with a smile on your face" Ginny whispered from across the room. She was still sleepy, but was intent on discovering if George's plan had worked.

"Nothing, Gin. I just had a good night's sleep. That's all." Hermione replied.

"Mione, I know I might not seem so awake right now, but I'm not Ron. Something happened last night that you're not telling me… Did you snog someone?" Ginny asked. It was getting harder for her not to come straight out and ask Hermione if she fancied Fred. But, then their plan had to remain uncovered, so Ginny kept quiet.

"No. None of that. It's just I enjoyed dancing. I had a good time last night." She replied.

"But you've danced with Ron and Harry before. That's nothing new. So, something happened that you're not telling me and if you don't tell me I'll…I'll…I'll tell everyone at breakfast that you snogged a complete stranger at a public pub; such inappropriate behaviour from a Miss Granger" Ginny smirked.

"Ginny, no one will believe you," Hermione laughed.

"Ugh. Just tell me Mione!"

"Fine, just don't read into what I'm about to tell you." Hermione responded.

"all right, all right" Ginny replied excitedly, sitting up on her bed.

"Well after you left this guy asked me to dance and—,"

"Ohhh! Was he good-looking? What was his name? Did you dance with him," Ginny asked speedily.

"Ginny. Relax, let me finish." Hermione laughed

"All right, just don't skip over important details." Ginny responded.

"Well, I danced with him. He was cute at first, but then he got really touchy and odd. I wanted to leave but he just wasn't letting me. I was seriously getting uncomfortable. I was ready to hex him, when Fred got there."

"Fred?" Ginny asked, right on cue, pretending to be shocked by such action.

"Yeah. I guess he had noticed the awkward situation from the bar, and he came up to us and you know, always the one with words; he got there pretending to be my boyfriend who had been looking for me. He was quite the actor, if you ask me. And well, the guy left, and Fred suggested we pretend for a little while longer just in case. It was," Hermione smiled, "really funny. And well we danced for a while longer and then we talked…."

Ginny smirked, listening to Hermione retell her night with Fred. Even if Hermione wasn't ready to admit she fancied her brother, her smile surly displayed that she enjoyed his company.

"Now that I think about it, you and Fred would make such an adorable couple." Ginny interjected, awaiting a reaction.

"Ha, very funny. You know Fred has his type."

"What do you mean my brother has a type?"

"You're not going to seriously sit there and tell me you're not aware of the type of girls Fred fancies? They're always tall and pretty with light coloured hair and eyes." Hermione responded.

"You're just describing Lauren. And Fred only took her out that one time to be nice. He doesn't have a set type. He fancies whoever he fancies. They can be blondes or brunettes; I don't think looks really matter to my brother, at least not anymore. Probably at first it did, but after his recovery he's matured and seems to think differently. I know you've noticed that too, Mione. And the more I think about it, the more I'm convinced you guys would make a good couple. Not only do you know us Weasleys already, but you've already been through a lot with us, and I know he'd appreciate that. Family is something important to us, and you are one of a few who knows that. Plus, you're smart, beautiful, and genuinely nice, and I bet you he thinks the same."

"But Ginny—," Hermione interjected.

"Wait. I'm not done! I'm being serious. You deserve to be happy and start a new chapter in your love life. I get that you didn't want to start anything right after the war, but I think it's been long enough. And I know you haven't had much luck with guys, but you have had your fair share of suitors. Come on, do you know how many girls died of envy when they saw you enter the Yule Ball with none other than Viktor Krum? Seriously Mione, I love you like a sister, but if you don't find someone soon you're going to end up old and alone like my Great-Aunt Muriel." Ginny finished ranting with a smile.

"Ginny, be nice. There's nothing wrong with ending up alone. You're Great-Aunt turned out to be such a wonderful woman." Hermione joked, which prompted both girls to laugh.

* * *

Fred awoke the next morning feeling great. After getting ready for work, he walked into the kitchen and started making tea and breakfast for himself and George. He was feeling so great that he unconsciously began to hum out loud, thinking about last night. He had enjoyed spending last night with his siblings and dancing with Hermione..talking with her…laughing with her…it just felt good, he thought to himself.

Once the food was ready, he got his plate and tea, and sat in the living room, placing his plate on the coffee table. He was drinking his tea, and not really looking at anything specific when he spotted a book titled _Constellations of the Wizarding World_: _Muggle-Born Interpretations Edition_. He grabbed it off the bookshelf next to him, and looked through it. He didn't remember when or where he had gotten the book, or why he and George had it. But, the book seemed new, with crisp clean pages. He stopped skimming it, and landed on a page with a moving photograph of the constellation Canis Major, that had managed to also capture a shooting star. He instantly remembered the shooting star he had seen with Hermione while at the Burrow. And wondered what Hermione had wished for.

What could she possibly wish for? She had the dream job she always wanted, had loving friends, and her parents were getting better with the Ministry's mind-reversal treatment. It did take her a while to track them down, he had heard, but Mr. and Mrs. Granger were almost back to normal. So what could she have wished for, Fred thought.

"Stop thinking so hard; I haven't seen a look like that since we were taking our OWLS" George joked suddenly. Fred had been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't heard George enter the living room/kitchen area.

"Hilarious George. Just Hilarious" Fred said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I try" George joked.

"Reckon we need this book?" Fred asked George while holding up the book.

"No... I think it was a free book Verity got when I sent for the new Potions book from Flourish and Blotts last week."

"Great. You won't mind if I give it away then?" asked Fred.

"Not really….." George responded suspiciously, "Who are you planning on giving it to?" George asked, already thinking of one person that would enjoy receiving books as gifts.

"Uh. I just thought I'd send it over to Hermione…. we were walking home last night and we saw a.." he paused, " I just want to prove her wrong with a constellation, that's all." Fred finished blabbering. He didn't want to say anything more because he knew George would read into something that wasn't there. And proving Hermione wrong just seemed like a more logical explanation than having to explain walking her home, shooting stars, and secret wishes.

"Yeah ok,…well I'm gonna go downstairs, we need to restock the canary creams before we open today." Said George.

"All right, I'll be down in a few" replied Fred.

George was pleased with his plan. Fred had returned pretty late last night and that meant that he had spent all that time with Hermione, which was why he seemed so adamant about sharing his thoughts about why he wanted the book. He still hasn't realized he fancies her, that's why he hasn't wanted to say anything to me. Soon enough, it'll happen, George thought to himself, beginning to restock the shelves.

* * *

"I can't believe they're not up yet" Hermione told Ginny while they were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Everyone's at the Ministry, Mione. Ron and Harry left a while ago. They had some important meeting with Kingsley this morning. I think they're going to be working weekends now. Something about a new Auror committee, I think. I'm not sure. Dad also had some work to catch up on, but the note he left said he'd be back around lunch." Ginny responded in between bites.

**30 minutes later…**

"Mione I'm headed over to Hogwarts to referee a match. Hufflepuff is playing Ravenclaw today. Do you want to come watch?" Ginny asked.

"No thanks. I've got some paperwork I need to finish at the Ministry, and then I wanted to go buy some ingredients to bake a pie for tomorrow's dinner." Hermione replied.

"Oh yeah! I finally get to meet my niece tomorrow. I should get her something," Ginny said.

"I can get her something from Diagon Alley if you want? I've been meaning to go and buy new quills for work anyways." said Hermione.

"Oh! Could you? That'd be wonderful. I have a few Galleons in my purse by the bed. Thank you so much. I gotta run. See you later!" Ginny said running towards the fireplace and disappearing.

At that exact moment, Hermione heard a tapping at the kitchen window. Walking into the kitchen, she saw a large gray bird carrying a pretty large bundle, looking exhausted. She opened the window to let him in, and recognized the bird as one of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' delivery owls.

Apprehensive about what the bundle could contain or who it was actually meant for, Hermione took out her wand and levitated the package on to the table. She went to give the owl a treat, and saw a note attached to his leg. She unhooked the note carefully, and saw that on the outside it read:

_BE AT EASE. NO JOKE. NO PRANK._

She only slightly relaxed, and opened up the note.

_Hermione,_

_Found this and thought you might enjoy it; especially since it concurs with one of our many topics from last night._

_The obviously better-looking twin,_

_Fred_

_PS- Hope I didn't wake you. Jack can be quite a loud owl when he hasn't had breakfast._

Hermione smiled, and with her curiosity peaked, quickly went over to the table and un-wrapped the bundle. She found a large book whose cover had a moving illustration of stars. Her smile grew larger when she read the title. Not only had Fred got her a book on constellations, but this book had commentaries and descriptions from famous muggle-born wizard astronomers.

After having admired the book for some time, Hermione went in search for parchment and a quill.

* * *

Fred was in the backroom finishing up some of the promotional products the twins had invented just for the WizardFest, when Verity called for him.

"Fred! An owl's arrived for you!" yelled Verity.

George had just finished with a customer when he heard Verity.

"Are you sure it's for Fred? I'm waiting for a Ministry Owl," George told Verity as he walked over to the counter and looked at the owl.

"No. It's just Jack. I thought I saw Fred send him off this morning." Verity said, as Fred walked in.

Looking at the note, George smirked, and quickly unhooked it from the owl's leg. With his most dramatic high-pitched voice he read:

"_For the Obviously Better-Looking Twin"_

Fred slightly blushed, and rushed over to snatch the note from George's hand, but George was too quick.

"It's clearly not meant for you Fred. Everyone knows I'm the better-looking twin." George said faking a pompous voice.

"Come on. Just hand it over," Fred said.

"What? No witty response? That's no fun." George said, handing over the note, "Hermione wrote it in quotation marks anyways, so we know she doesn't think you're the handsomest twin. There's hope for me after all!" He laughed before heading off to help another customer.

Fred took the note and returned to the backroom, where he sat and opened the piece of parchment:

_I expect a vicious battle of the "handsome twins" ensued to figure out who the note was for…I'm only kidding. Jack probably went straight to your window. Either way, I wanted to thank you so much for the book. It looks amazing. I didn't even know __Cecelia Payne-Gaposchkin was a witch, let alone, a muggle-born! Anyway, thank you so much! And if you sent this book to try and convince me into sharing my shooting-star wish—it won't happen._

_Hermione._

Fred quietly laughed to himself before looking around his work area for a clean piece of parchment.


	10. Flip Canwater

Hermione was just done cleaning up her desk, ready to head out for Diagon Alley, when a letter came flying into her office. It was another note from Fred. They had been corresponding since the morning. Poor Jack, she thought. The owl must be exhausted from all the back and forth flying he had been doing that day. Immediately, she had a brilliant idea. She gathered her things and walked swiftly towards the Ministry's exit. Once outside, she spotted Jack and gave him the rest of her lunch.

"Take your time. I won't be sending a reply. Once your done eating you can head home" she told the owl, who hooted in delight from the news.

She then apparated to a small alley in Muggle London, and began walking towards one of her favourite stores.

"Good day, welcome to The Book Nook" said the clerk at the register as soon as Hermione walked into the bookstore.

"Hi, do you know where I can find the humour or comedy section?" Hermione asked him.

"Straight down that isle and to your left" the clerk pointed.

"Thank you," she said as she headed in the direction she had been told.

After a few minutes of skimming, she found just what she was looking for. She quickly paid for it and had it wrapped in a bundle alike to the one she had received that morning.

"Thank you for shopping at the Book Nook, please come again." Said the clerk as Hermione exited the store.

Hermione had apparated to Diagon Alley. She walked into one store to purchase Ginny's gift for Victorie, and then headed to buy quills for work. She had just finished paying, and was heading for the exit when she heard her name.

"Hermione?"

She turned to the source of the voice.

"Finley, Hi." she greeted him.

Finley was a co-worker from her same department, only he worked in the Ministry Classification of Magical Creatures office.

"How are you? I see you're stocking up on quills there. A lot a work, eh?" he asked her.

Hermione politely smiled. "Sort of. I needed new quills since I'm almost done with the ones I have. As for the work, well when isn't there work?" she laughed, and Finley joined in.

"That's true. I try to get most of it done at the office, but sometimes there's so much I take some home just so I don't fall behind." Finley replied.

"Definitely, I actually just left the Ministry not long ago, and since we're having a family dinner tomorrow, I didn't want to be worried about finishing the work on Monday." Hermione casually stated.

"Oh, dinner with your parents? I heard about the new mind-reversal treatment they underwent. I hear—" Finley was saying before Hermione faked a small cough.

"Uh yeah, they're doing well. But I was actually talking about the Weasley family. I live with them, and I sometimes forget we're not actually family." She laughed awkwardly.

"Oh. Yeah I get it. Anyone would want to be family with the Weasleys. They're a popular lot. I bet you're attending the Wizard Fest the twins, what's their names, I think Frank and George, are hosting?"

"You mean Fred. And yes I'll be attending. Will you?"

"Oh most definitely! I'm dying to see what they'll incorporate from the Muggle world. I just hope they get it right."

"Ah, yes. I forgot you were muggle-born. You and your brother, right?" Hermione said.

"Yes, only two out of five siblings. So you can imagine how excited we were when my niece got accepted to Hogwarts this year. The first one to attend Hogwarts."

"Where did you get schooled?" Hermione asked.

"I'm actually from Ireland, but I went to school in Portugal. Our parents had relocated there for work, and we didn't know much about the Wizarding world back then, so I went to a small wizard school in the country, about 800 pupils at the most."

"Wow, that's small." Hermione said surprised.

"I guess so. I really never noticed. But I hear Hogwarts is enormous, you must know since you attended there."

"Yes. It's pretty large, but as you said, I never really noticed." Hermione replied.

"Speaking of… since you're so knowledgeable with the Hogwarts ground, I was wondering if you'd like to attend the Wizard Fest with me? I mean you know, as a tour guide, or no. I mean, you know as friends. Uh, it's just I haven't gotten accustomed to the English Wizarding world, that's all." Finley finished rambling.

Hermione was speechless. She hadn't planned to attend the festival with a date, but as Finley was wording it, or at least attempting to word it, he didn't want to go alone. And she understood that. He didn't have much family besides his niece at Hogwarts. So why not attend with him? It was not anything romantic; just 'friends' or at least co-workers hanging outside of work. Right? She convinced herself.

"I mean, unless you already had plans to go with a date or something." Finley added after seeing Hermione hadn't responded.

"Oh no. I don't. Uh, that'd be..Sure. We can meet at the festival and I'll show you around." Hermione answered with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks," Finley replied.

"Yeah no problem, well, uh—"Hermione said, looking at the exit.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. You must have lots to do. I'll see you around" Finley said.

"Yes. Thanks. Good day." She said before walking out of the store.

* * *

Fred found himself waiting for Hermione's reply instead of actually helping customers. Looking at the time, it had been over an hour since he had sent Jack with another note.

He was leading a customer to the register when he saw the owl fly in. He took a look at it, but there was no note to be found.

"No reply?" he asked the bird.

The bird hooted angrily at him as if trying to say 'I need a break.'

"Oi. All right. Here's a treat." Fred said, "so, nothing at all?" he asked again, and the owl hooted and flew away.

"Fine! Don't expect any more delicious treats from me." Fred yelled after him.

"What are you whining about now?" George asked, entering the shop.

"Nothing. Where have you been?" Fred asked George.

"Out running errands, finishing up some last minute details for the press release. It is on Monday if you've forgotten." George said.

"Of course I know it's on Monday. Who do you think called the media?" Fred rebutted.

"Yeah yeah. Oi, do you reckon we close up early? It seems slow and it's almost 5." George asked Fred.

"Sure. Only If no one comes by in the next 10 minutes." Fred replied..

"All right, I'll tell Verity to head home. I'll be in the back if you need me," said George.

Fred was cleaning and organizing some of the shelves when he heard the door open.

"We'll be closing up soon. Is there anything specific you're looking for?" he said, before turning around to face the visitor.

"Not purchasing today. Just a delivery" said a female voice.

Fred almost dropped the last boxes of Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs he had been restocking, when he heard her. He wasn't expecting it to be her.

"Welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes! What brings you here today Ms. Granger?" Fred happily greeted her.

"Just delivering a package…for a Mr. Fred Weasley." She smiled at him.

"Oh. A package for me? Well how thoughtful, but you shouldn't have!" He said dramatically.

"Well it's not just for you. I expect you to share it with George." She teased him.

"Sharing? I've never heard of such a concept."

"Oh I think you have. I mean you shared a womb with your twin, so I'm pretty sure you understand the concept of sharing pretty well." She replied.

He laughed, "Good one. So do I get to open it or not?" Fred asked excitedly.

She placed the package on the counter, and Fred opened it hastily like a child on Christmas morning. It was a book. A pretty large book.

"Is this …?" He asked.

"Yes, from the muggle world" Hermione answered.

The title read: _The Giant Book of Jokes, Tricks, and Pranks._

"Wicked!" He shouted, as he began to flip through the book.

"Really? I was afraid you already had this book, since the store has a muggle magic section." Said Hermione.

"We do have a few muggle trick books, but not like this. This book has pranks and jokes as well. Pretty wicked. Thanks."

"You're welcome,"

"But you'll have to help me with some of these jokes. Like this one," he said beginning to read off a page, "why wasn't Cinderella any good at football? ... She didn't have a coach. Who's Cinderella? And what's a football?" He asked.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "I'll have to explain it another day. Cinderella's story is pretty long, and today's my night to cook dinner, so I should get going."

"What? But it's only half past four. How about you tell me more about Cinderella while I close up the store?" Fred tried to convince her. And he did.

**45 minutes later…**

Fred had finally understood the joke and had found it hilarious even if it wasn't so. Time had passed by, and Hermione and Fred found themselves in the workroom, looking at the promotional products for the Wizard Fest, while George had once again disappeared.

"They are ingenious, Fred." Hermione complimented him.

"Why the tone of surprise?" He asked her.

"Not surprised, fascinated."

"Well, wait until the Wizard Fest." He confidently responded.

"Oh I am. I can only imagine what you two have planned for the festival." She said.

"Good. That's what we like to hear. And since you're so excited to experience the event, how about you come with me to the Wizard Fest, that way you have the best wicked guide possible! Who better suited to show you around than the handsome host himself?" he asked her.

"In case you've forgotten, there are two hosts. And you're right, George is handsome." She teased him, "but, I, uh, I'm meeting a co-worker there. You wouldn't mind, if they tag along would you?" she asked

"No, of course not. The more the merrier. What's her name? Do I know her?" He asked a bit disappointed that it wouldn't be just the two of them.

"Um, his name is Finley Connors." She said timidly.

"Oh. It's a He." Fred stated in a monotonous tone attempting to hide his surprise.

"Uh, yeah. He's kind of still new to the Ministry and England. He's from Ireland, but was raised in Portugal….. He didn't want to attend the event alone. I just thought…I just agreed to show him around, that's all." Hermione rambled.

"Oh yeah. Sure. That's nice of you."

"Yes….. Well I should get going. It's getting late and I don't think the boys or Ginny would approve of leftovers." She tried to joke, sensing the tension between them

"Yeah, of course. Uh, did you want to use the floo?" He asked.

"Oh no. I was going to apparate, but thanks. Uh, see you tomorrow for dinner. I mean, that's if you're coming ..." she added hastily.

"Yeah, George and I will definitely be there. Or mum would have a fit if we miss her dinner and the chance of meeting her first grandchild." He said thinking of his mum's anger, before laughing loudly.

"Ok. See you —See you guys tomorrow." Hermione corrected herself before apparating on the spot.

* * *

Fred was in the sitting room, skimming the book Hermione had just bought him, when George walked into the kitchen.

"What ya reading Gred?" George asked.

"Hermione got us this huge book on Muggle tricks, pranks, and jokes. The pranks are funny, but I don't get some of these jokes. I can try some of the pranks and tricks out and see if they work. Maybe we can add a few to the muggle line."

"Wicked. Sounds good. When did she bring it over?" George asked.

"She stopped by earlier today, before I closed the store. She had been doing some shopping I think. Hey, do you know a Filp Canwater? No, Fin…. Yeah…. a Finley Connors?" Fred attempted to ask nonchalantly.

"No. can't say that I do. Why? Should I know him? He's not a Daily Prophet reporter, is he? I thought I called them today…" George said more to himself than to Fred.

"No. no. I just read his name…somewhere. I thought maybe it rung a bell, that's all." he smiled innocently.

"Okay." George said suspiciously, "Well, I'm headed to bed, we've got much to do tomorrow before the press release on Monday. So you better wake up early." George told him sternly.

"Yeah, and don't forget about Sunday dinner tomorrow at the Burrow, Georgie"

"Oh yeah, Mum comes home tomorrow... OK, well Night Gred."

"Night Forge."


	11. Sunflowers

Fred was trying on his fourth button-up shirt. He hadn't liked the first three.

This one doesn't look too bad, Fred thought of a solid white long-sleeve button up shirt. But it reminds me too much of the Hogwarts uniform, he said to himself.

Eventually, he chose the first one he had tried on, a solid grey long-sleeve button up shirt.

"Fred! What is taking you so long? We were supposed to be at Mum's 20 minutes ago." George yelled from the couch. I've never seen a lad take this long, George thought to himself.

"What are you so frantic about?" Fred said stepping into the sitting room.

"About time you chose your outfit" George joked.

"Oi…. I couldn't find a clean shirt, is all." He lied.

"But I did the wash yesterday."

"You must've done only yours. I had no clean clothes." Fred said matter-of-factly, grabbing the floo, rushing into the fireplace, and leaving George alone.

George laughed loudly. Fred was getting into the habit of avoiding certain topics, but he was sure that Fred had been trying to dress specifically for a certain someone at dinner.

* * *

It was a full house. Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Harry, and Ginny were all present at the Burrow. Hermione, Fleur, and Audrey were helping Mrs. Weasley levitate the food to the outside table. Since they were too many to dine inside, they decided to have dinner in the garden, with the weather being so nice. Mrs. Weasley had told her husband to set up some levitating candles in case dinner was still going on after the sun set; and knowing her family, she was sure that was going to happen.

Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Charlie, and Percy were admiring and cooing the newest addition to the Weasleys, little Victoire, while Bill and Harry entertainingly watched them fight over who would carry her next. Ron and Luna had gone for a long walk, but were just returning when Mrs. Weasley walked into the chaotic living room, followed by Fleur and Audrey; Hermione had gone to the washroom.

"All right, dinner's ready. Everyone out into the garden!" Mrs. Weasley announced.

"But Mum, Fred and George aren't here yet." Said Percy.

"Ah, they know better than to be late for Mum's dinners." Ron said

"Ron, we should wait. I'm sure they'll be here soon." Said Luna, lightly playing with a dozen small wild sunflowers she must have picked up during their walk, "unless… they have so many wrackspurts that they've forgotten about tonight's dinner." She added matter-of-factly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did." Ron said, smiling at Luna, and taking hold of her hand.

"Well, we can wait five more minutes. If they're not here by then, we'll start without them." Said Mrs. Weasley to the crowded living room.

"Look a zee clock. Zee hand saiz they are travelling," said Fleur.

"Wonderful. How about we go get seated while they get here." Mrs. Weasley said just as the fireplace lit up and out came Fred.

"Well well. Nice of you to join us. You know, some of us have the courtesy to owl if we're going to be late." said Charlie, looking rather unpleased that he hadn't had anything to eat.

"Ah, don't listen to him. He's just hungry." Bill said, going over to greet his younger brother, "Where's George?" he asked.

"I've been out in the garden waiting for you lot. But, I see you'd all rather be in here greeting Fred instead of eating Mum's cooking." George said, walking in through the back door.

"Wait, how'd you get here?" Asked Ginny.

"I apparated. Didn't want to make a grand entrance like the dapper Fred over there." George joked.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Harry asked Fred.

"I'm not dressed up." Fred argued, rolling up his sleeves to seem more casual, causing George to smile. "Now where's my baby niece. Her favourite Uncle Fred is here to meet her!" he said, looking around the room, until he spotted Victorie in his dad's arms.

"Wait, why are you her favourite uncle?" questioned George.

"Boys, there will be time to argue over favourite uncles later. It's dinner time. Everyone out into the yard before my heating charm cools off." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank Merlin! I'm starving" Charlie said, almost running out the door.

"I'm going to wash off this floo in the kitchen, save me a seat next to the main course," Fred whispered to George.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione walked out just in time. Everyone was taking their seat. She looked for Ginny and spotted her near the backend of the table.

Ginny had purposefully sat near the end. She had made Harry sit at the corner, and Ron and Luna across from them. George had sat next to Luna and told Percy to sit next to him, so that Hermione's only option was one of two seats next to Ginny.

"Who's missing?" Hermione asked Ginny, pointing at the seat on her left.

Ginny looked around, scanning the table quickly before she answered nonchalantly, "Fred."

"Oh." Said Hermione, immediately sitting up straighter and trying to fix her curls in a completely obvious manner that almost made Ginny laugh. George who was inconspicuously watching smirked at her behaviour. He couldn't wait to see how Fred would react.

Fred walked up to the only empty seat without really thinking about it. He was pulling the chair out when he noticed who would be sitting next to him. He swung the chair back with such strength it fell on its back.

"All right there, Fre—?" George was asking when Fred faked a loud cough, cutting George off, grabbing the chair and taking his seat before anyone could notice; making George smirk more than before.

Fred took in a deep breath before greeting Hermione. He couldn't understand why he felt…he felt so nervous? Could this be nerves? He thought to himself, but shrugged it off.

"Fancy running into you here Ms. Granger" he said, passing her the mashed potatoes.

"Why yes, what a surprise running into you Mr. Weasley, here, at your mum's house. Who would have thought?... I wasn't aware we were back to using surnames…." Hermione said passing Ginny the potatoes.

"Oh, uh, no. I—," Fred didn't have a reason for having used her last name. George, who was carefully watching, couldn't help but smile. He'd never seen Fred in such a state.

"I was only kidding." Hermione said, smiling at Fred, who in return laughed, more in relief than humour.

* * *

Dinner went on with talk and of course jokes. The food, as always, was great. Seconds and thirds had already been served, when Harry stood up and asked for everyone's attention.

"It's so great resuming Sunday lunch, well, dinner in today's case, with you lot. Mrs. Weasley's cooking is always delicious."

"Thank you dear. But remember, call me Molly." Mrs. Weasley told Harry.

"Yes, Molly. And um, since we're all gathered here today, Ron and I had some news we wanted to share with you all."

"You go first mate." Ron told Harry.

Everyone was intrigued.

"Well I'm pleased to announce that Kingsley has promoted us. You are now looking at Head Aurors!." He announced excitedly, as Ron stood up.

Mrs. Weasley got up and rushed to hug her boys. While the others shouted their congratulations.

"That's great news! I knew it wouldn't be long before you two got promoted." Hermione hugged them both.

"Yes, Mione. But Ron here has something else he wants to share." Harry winked at his best friend, "I'll let him have the floor now." he said as he and Hermione both took their seats.

Ron was left standing, and smiled at his girlfriend before continuing.

"All right. Let's hear it already." Charlie encouraged him on.

"Well this might come off as a tad odd, but Luna would like to give each of you a sunflower. She picked them up this afternoon on our walk." Ron said, a tad out of breath.

Luna then got up and handed all the Weasleys and Hermione a sunflower. Everyone thanked her, trying to hide their puzzled looks.

"Was this the announcement, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ron politely, looking at her sunflower.

"Only part of it" Harry beamed excitedly, as if knowing what was coming up next.

Ron nervously laughed.

"No. there's a spell I will perform." Luna said, beaming happily, "Hold out your sunflowers" she instructed everyone. And they all did.

Luna chanted the spell and immediately the flowers became loose from their owners' hands. She returned to Ron's side and took his hand into hers, both awaiting the reactions of his family.

The yellow petals had begun to fall, but stopped in mid-air, forming a rectangular sheet. The stem then created a border around the petals, finalizing the shape, illustrating what seemed like a soft yellow-tinted parchment with a green border. Words began forming on the petals, and once complete, there was an uproar of happy cheers and congratulations all over again.

The words that had formed on the transfigured sunflower read: **_We're engaged!_**

Mrs. Weasley was in tears, when she hugged her son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

"This is wonderful! My Ronald is getting married! Who would have thought you'd be the next after Bill!" Mrs. Weasley said, while hugging Ron and Luna multiple times.

"Yeah. Who would've thought?" George said.

"It is awfully soon for another Weasley wedding…" Fred continued,

"It's not because Mum's grandbabies are on their way?" George ended their twin speak with a wink at Ron.

Ron immediately went red in the face, while Luna smiled at the twins' antics.

"Is it?" Ginny questioned the couple, even though everyone had taken Fred and George's comments as another joke.

"No, of course not. Ron simply proposed to her because he LOVES Luna." Harry said, helping Ron out.

"And how would you know if it's not true" Ginny asked him.

"Because I helped him with the proposal, of course…..Uhh" He said, realizing he had shared with the entire table that he had known about the engagement before everyone.

"Harry James Potter! How dare you keep something like this from me" Ginny said.

"Don't blame him. I told Mione and Harry to keep it a secret, well, a surprise." Ron said.

Ginny immediately turned to face Hermione. "You knew about this too?" she asked her.

Hermione was about to respond when Mr. Weasley interrupted. "It doesn't matter really. We all know. And we're all happy for you two. Everyone raise your glasses…. A toast: to my son, the new Head Auror, and to the latest addition to the family, Luna!"

"To Ron and Luna" said the family.

"To ickle Ronniekins and Luna" said the twins.

* * *

The dinner went on long past sunset, thanks to Ron and Luna's wedding announcement. More lights were found levitating, and somehow soft music started playing. Bill, Percy, and Mr. Weasley were discussing work events and gossip at the table. Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Audrey, Ginny, and Luna were discussing wedding plans and details, George was trying to coax Ron into telling Harry, Charlie, and him how he had exactly proposed.

Hermione had volunteered to take Victoire inside and place her in her cradle since she was falling asleep in Ron's arms.

She was still amazed that one of her best friends was now engaged to be married. He had grown up so quickly. He had his dream job, along with his best friend, and was now marrying his lovely girlfriend. And watching him with Victoire, Hermione was sure Ron was ready for a family, whenever he and Luna decided to start one.

About 20 minutes late as she was placing Victoire in her cradle, Fleur and Bill walked in to say good night. They were flooing back home, because it was getting late and Victoire needed to be put on a strict sleeping schedule. She bid them farewell and was heading back outside when she ran into Fred, literally.

He had been sitting on the stairs, drinking a butterbeer, observing his family. George had gotten Ginny to dance with him, while his brother Percy and his girlfriend, Audrey, were dancing next to them, competing for the most ludicrous dance moves. Charlie, Fleur, and Bill had gone home. Ron, Luna and Harry were in some intense conversation by the look on their faces. It amused Fred.

His parents were the only ones at the table. His Mum and Dad seemed to be doing exactly what he was doing; taking in the scene. He could see in his parents' eyes the happiness of having such a loud, huge, loving mental family, he thought to himself. And he was glad he was here to witness it too.

Finishing up his butterbeer, he looked up to the sky and noticed that the stars were starting to show. After a few seconds, he finally looked back down, and began to search for someone in particular. But he couldn't seem to find her, when suddenly he felt something walk into him from behind. He turned around to find Hermione apologising profusely for not having seen him.

"No worries Mione. My fiery red hair and muscular physique tend to indicate my presence; I guess it just doesn't work with you." Fred joked.

"What are you doing sitting on the stairs anyway?" She asked.

"Oh, I apologise. I wasn't aware the stairs belonged to anyone in particular. I was merely taking in the night sky" he said in the most innocent tone he could muster.

"You and the night sky. Always looking at the stars. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to count them all." She joked.

"Not really." He smiled. "I just like the view. You see, when I was younger, my mum told George and I, that every star represented a past wizard; and that some of the brighter stars are the more famous and powerful wizards. See that one" he pointed at one shining up north. "I want to believe that's Dumbledore." He said quietly.

Hermione was in such awe at Fred's thoughts. She hadn't expected their conversation to turn into such a sentimental and meaningful one.

"I'd like to believe that too." She smiled at him.

"I…. also wonder if one of those stars would have been me." he said hesitantly. He had never actually spoken about his near-death experience with anyone other than George.

"Fred…I don't think any of those stars was meant for you. You're still with us, and that means that your bright, bright star isn't up there yet." Hermione told him confidently.

He smiled at her, thankful that she would try to convince him that he belonged here. He never doubted it, of course. It was just a thought that always bounced around in his head. He knew it didn't mean anything, but it was always there.

"Thanks…but speaking about bright, bright stars, you never did tell me what you wished for last time. Oh wait, you're not supposed to tell me…that's right" He said, changing to a topic with a lighter mood, "Did it at least come true?" he asked her.

"Honestly, I didn't make a wish," she said bashfully.

"Really?"

"Yes. I didn't make a wish….. I've got a loving family, a loving adopted family, a great job, wonderful friends. I don't really need to wish for anything. And before you begin with the 'missing things,' if I'm missing anything, it will come at its right time. It's only logical." She said matter-of-factly.

"Still, Mione, there are no excuses to waste a wish. I have everything you just mentioned and I still made a wish. Yes, I did wish for sleep, something simple, but I made a wish. You know what?"

"What?"

"Next time we see a shooting star, you're going to make a wish, even if it's the simplest wish in the world. And this time, I won't make a wish. That way the wish will definitely have to come true. Deal?"

Hermione laughed.

"I'm serious Mione. Deal?"

"Deal." She said.

"Shake on it." he says, grabbing her hand.

"Speak of the devil." She says, as Fred looks around to see what she was referring to. He followed her eyes and spotted a small shooting star just before it vanished.

"Did you make a wish?" He asked her.

"Yes. I wished—"

"Wait, you're going to tell me what you wished? This must be good." He teased.

"I wished that Ron and Luna would have a smooth engagement and that their new life chapter is also as lovely as their relationship has been so far."

"Such a Hermione-esque thing to wish for" Fred said.

"Why?"

"Because you always worry about others, and sometimes you forget yourself… … and here I thought you had wished for dance lessons from the handsomest Weasley of all time. I guess I'll have to go find a new pupil…" he said standing up off the stairs.

Hermione laughed.

"Hmm. On second thought, I'll take this challenge," he said before turning around and pulling Hermione into the dancing area, next to Percy and Audrey, "You won't find a better dancer than me out here." He added, as Hermione began giggling while being spun around.

* * *

**Thanks for all the alerts and reviews! It's so nice to know people are reading my fanfic. Ps– this story is rated T for a reason … ;)**


	12. Honestly? Yes

Hermione was on his lap, their snogging intense. He could feel her begin a steady grind on his hips, and he felt himself growing.

She ran a hand through his hair, and another hand was playing with the buttons of his shirt. He involuntarily groaned and moved her closer to him, as she parted her lips, giving him access to her tongue. She broke loose from him, momentarily taking in air, and quietly moaned, as he began to kiss her neck. She felt him harden through his jeans, and he heard a small audible gasp escape her.

He also heard an annoying tapping sound.

It was getting louder and louder.

The annoying sound wouldn't cease.

Then suddenly the noise of falling objects and a loud hoot made his eyes open instantaneously. He quickly closed them, only to open them again, but with much less speed. It was bright, the sun shining in through his window. He had been dreaming. Again! He angrily groaned. What was it with these dreams? They were happening regularly, and it was getting harder to tell them apart from reality.

However, now he knew what the tapping sound in his dream had been. Jack the owl, had been tapping at his window until he finally managed to open it and flew straight onto his dresser, dropping everything that had been on it; his cologne, parchment, quills, and other things. He was about to rise from his bed, when he noticed something that had been real in both the dream and reality. The snogging must have been so realistic that he had woken up with an embarrassingly large bulge, visible through his briefs.

He exhaled loudly. This was not going to be his day. Not only had he had a sex dream with a girl he's wasn't snogging in real life, but he also woke up hard.

Don't fret. It's not the first time this has happened, he thought to himself. Okay, wait, maybe it's not the first sex dream ever, but it's the first time I've woken up like this, he thought. Jack hooted louder, impatient with Fred, for not retrieving the letter he was delivering.

"Shhhh!" Fred hushed the owl, "you're hooting is going to wake George," he scolded him.

"Fredddd!" George yelled, from the hall.

Oh Merlin, Fred thought as George knocked his door, and Jack hooted louder.

Fred gave Jack a death stare, in a way of telling him to stay quiet.

"Fred, there isn't anything I can make for breakfast, so I'm going to order from the Leaky Cauldron, want anything?"

Fred was rising from bed, about to answer George, when his foot got tangled in the bed sheets and he had to grab onto his nightstand to keep from falling, causing the books and his wand to fall.

"Uh…yeah mate, sounds good!" was all Fred could manage to say in order to mask Jack's new hoots of joy.

"Fred?"

"Yeah. Eggs! Eggs sound great. Thanks, I'll be out in a minute."

"Is everything all right?" George asked.

"Perfect, George! I'm going to take a shower, be out soon. Order anything. You know what I like!"

"Uhm, okay, I guess." George said confused by the situation.

Fred had been very secretive lately, but it didn't bother George because he already knew it had to do with Hermione.

George lightly laughed, walking towards the kitchen. He had probably interrupted Fred's creative writing time. Fred and Hermione had been owling for days now. Only Fred thought he wasn't aware of how often they owled each other. How wrong he was, thought George. He had seen the owls flying off from 7 in the morning and returning late as midnight, before he headed to bed, so he knew this owling back and forth was not a casual hello note, he thought grinning.

* * *

George is drinking tea, when Fred finally walks into the kitchen to serve himself a cup.

"Took you long enough. I thought my heating charm was going to run out soon." George joked.

"I was just replying to an owl. That's all."

George tried not to smirk. He knew who Fred was writing to, but it was beginning bother him that Fred hadn't confided in him yet.

"So. I've reviewed the priority guest list for the VIP tent at the fest, which are mainly just the family and a few friends. Is there anyone you wanted to add? Are you inviting anyone special?" George asked offhandedly, hoping Fred wouldn't catch what he meant.

"No. Hermione's already on the guest list. So I don't have ….hey, have you seen the jam?" Fred answered without really thinking, as he was about to begin eating his breakfast.

"Should be near my plate," George answered, "Ok. Because I'm delivering the list to the ministry today."

"Ugh, wait did I mention Hermione is bringing some bloke. Well, coworker. His name's Fanlee or something. He's new at the ministry, or so she says. But I hear he's been in London for a bit, so I don't understand why he needs Hermione to tour him around the place. It's not that hard to use your wand and a simple locating spell." Fred was ranting unconsciously.

George tried not to laugh. "So shall I add him to the list?"

"No. why? He's not family or anything." Fred replied a bit too quickly.

"If you say so," Smiled George.

"What are you smiling about?" Fred asked.

"Nothing," George attempted to answer with a straight face, "Well I'm off to deliver the list. Verity should be here soon so just open up the store. I should be back by noon."

"Noon?"

"Yes brother-o-mine. I've got a lunch date today," George replied with a sly smile and wiggling his eyebrows.

"What an unlucky lady," Fred joked.

Perfect timing, thought George. Fred wanting a witty banter would be the perfect way to bring out the truth, he thought.

"Why I beg to differ. The gorgeous Hermione is always happy to see me." George replied. "If I must remind you, we had a pretty great time at the Burrow, during the last DA get-together. Mione in that red dress." He smirked.

Fred slightly choked while drinking his tea, and provided a nonsensical grunt after not being able to find a reasonable response.

"What? No witty comeback. You must really be tried, I suppose." George continued to smirk, "I half-expected you to gloat about your nonstop dancing with her last night. Guess I win this round."

Fred faked a cough, which George knew was his signature move to change a subject between the two of them. After a few seconds and much deliberation, George finally initiated the conversation he'd wanted to have days ago.

"Fred, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to answer honestly."

Fred gave his brother a suspicious look, but agreed.

"I'm your twin. I know you. And I also know you've been owling a lot recently. And your unusual rant about Finley, who I suppose is the Finley Connors you asked me about the other day, I have to ask, do you fancy Hermione?"

Fred went a little pale in the face. How had George remembered Finley's name and noticed all that had been going on. He'd have to give his twin more credit from now on.

Fred was still thinking to himself, before he noticed that it had been a little more than a minute since George had asked him the question.

Fred exhaled. He hadn't been aware he was holding his breath… "Honestly? Yes. I suppose I do."

George laughed. Fred gave him a confused look.

"Finally! Now was that so hard to admit? You are aware we're twins? How long did you think it would take me to notice?" George said.

"You can't say anything to anyone. I haven't told her yet." Fred told George sternly.

"Of course. Do I look like Lavender? I won't tell a soul. Scouts honour!" George said.

"Scouts honour?" Fred questioned.

"Yeah. Isn't that what muggles say when they swear an oath?"

"Is that what Lee told you about his muggle neighbour?" Fred asked.

"Yessss... It's not true, is it?"

Fred shrugged, laughing at his twin.

"So what are you going to do about Hermione? Are you going to tell her soon?"

"I'm not sure. I was going to do something during the Wizard Fest next week, but with her escorting that bloke around, I don't think it's a good idea...I also thought about—" Fred was saying before George's wand's alarm went off.

"Sorry Fred. That's my cue to go. The ministry isn't going to be happy if I miss my appointment. We'll figure out a plan later."

"Plan?" Fred asked.

"Oh and I was lying. I don't have lunch with Mione today." George winked as he apparated.

* * *

"Ginny!"

"Georgeeeee"

"Where's mum?" asked George walking into the kitchen at the Burrow.

"Went to Diagon Alley to pick up something she wants to show Luna. I think it has to do with the wedding." Ginny replied.

"What? They just got engaged yesterday!"

"You know Mum. She loves weddings, especially if it's a Weasley wedding." Ginny laughed.

"Well, as long as she's not here."

"What are you up to? You sent your patronus to announce your arrival, so it has to be good." Ginny smiled.

"Right you are. Fred finally confirmed he fancies Hermione. But there's this coworker, Finley Connors, who's going to be hanging around Hermione during the Wizard Fest. So find out what you can about him from Mione. Find out if he's Fred's competition."

"Ohhh. This IS good. Why hadn't you told me this before?!"

"Oi. He just told me this morning. Well, I kind of made him tell me." Laughed George at the memory.

"So what's the plan for the Wizard Fest? How are we getting Fred and Hermione alone?" Ginny asked with a huge mischievous grin.

"You are definitely a devious Weasley" George laughed.

"Hey, I just thought of something."

"What?"

"Will there be Skiving snackboxes at the fest?"

"No. We're focusing the Fest around muggle rides and a few other aspects from the Wizarding World. Why?- Ohh! You mean..."

"Yes. Puking Pastilles without the purple one…" Ginny grinned.


End file.
